I will save you
by Black embers
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, the brooding son of Hades. Will Solace, the sunny son of Apollo Nobody expected them to get together. But what can you say? Opposites attract. Happiness was sure to ensue, but as usual for demigods, happiness goes to hell.
1. Chapter 1

_His hands grappled loosely for a hold on the rocky terrain._

 _Shadows formed crooked smiles below him, beckoning for him to let go; to just give up._

 _It was so tempting, to just give up, to just surrender._

 _There was nothing left for him, not now, not ever._

 _His friends would move on, they wouldn't miss him._

 _Let go..._

 _Stop fighting..._

 _His last resolve sunk down into the recesses of his mind, and his grip went lax, sending him tumbling through the endless pit._

 _Nice of you to join us, prince of shadows._

 _We've been waiting fo-_

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Nico woke up with a groan, slapping his alarm to the floor.

He checked the time, finding it to be 7:00am.

Godammit, who set his alarm this time? It was probably Jason, when he got his hands on that child of Zeus, so help him gods. He didn't even have to up till eight, what was the point?!

'That reminds me,' he thought, 'I need to clean up.'

Nico regarded his cabin with distaste, taking in the mud tracks, piles of books and some kind of puddle of poisonous goop. How did that even get in here?

He glanced over at Hazel's vacant bed sadly. She had left yesterday with Frank and Reyna, Nico's cabin felt more empty than ever. He rolled out of bed and sifted through his sparse collection of clothes, looking for something reasonably clean, all the while recalling last night's nightmare. They got worse every week, usually ending up with him falling through a black tunnel, as you do. Nico sniffed his black Ramones t-shirt cautiously.

'It wasn't that bad...'

He pulled his shirt on and grabbed the pair of black jeans he'd been wearing yesterday.

'Note to self, do laundry.'

Nico went around his cabin animatedly, picking up clothes and chucking them in a pile he'd clean later. He ignored the puddle of monster gunk, placing a chair over it; hiding it from plain sight. Satisfied that his cabin was not as bad as the Hermes cabin, he grabbed his iPod, watch, shoes and walked out the door. He put his earphones in, putting his iPod on shuffle, Twenty One Pilots blasted through his ears.

Few people were about, it was surprising to see the camp so quiet.

He could see a few Apollo kids on the volleyball courts, playing with some Demeter kids. The Stoll brothers were busy taping a way too conked out Clovis, to the Hypnos cabin door and five or so members of the Ares cabin were doing circuit runs around the Arena. Nico glanced at the infirmary nervously, half expecting Will to come out and chase him with a shot of some kind. He groaned when he realised he'd forgotten to go to the infirmary. He had promised to come yesterday after he had the 'talk' with Percy, but that thought got crushed when he all but face planted in his bed at 6:00 pm. Maybe he could avoid Will for the day and he'd forget about it? Probably not, with his luck. He'd end up hunted down by half the camp.

Nico walked passed the Zeus cabin and jogged towards the dining pavilion. He considered his plan for the day, try and hide out? Or go willingly...it was a no brainer. Like he would willingly walk into that disinfectant smelling, white box. He walked through the doors and nodded his head at the few people who had woken up early. Nico grabbed a piece of toast and a goblet, summoning some good ol' fashioned coffee. He sat down on his table and ate his toast, while flicking through his playlist. By the time he finished eating it was 7:40, he was almost sure Jason and Will would be up, them being the morning people they were. Sadly the coffee had not improved his mood, he was still grumpy and he still felt like Hell hound poop. Nico had a slim chance of getting out of the dining pavilion without being chucked over someone's shoulder.

Nico stood up quickly and stalked out the door, quietly. He was almost home free, when a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You in a rush, Nico?" Jason asked sternly, he was wearing his glasses, a camp half blood shirt and beige cargo shorts. Jason's hair stuck up at random angles, obviously he hadn't of brushed it that morning.

"No, I just forgot to grab something from my cabin," Nico replied weakly.

"So you weren't avoiding a certain someone?" Jason asked, smirking at Nico's awkwardness.

"Not at all..." Nico said subtly.

"Yeah that's not what that certain person told me. You see I was told you were supposed to be in the infirmary yesterday." Jason said.

"Really, I didn't know that," Nico mumbled.

"Well then, we can make a detour on the way to your cabin," Jason said steering Nico towards the infirmary.

Nico being at his height and weight, easily slunk out of Jason's grip and darted away.

"Di Angelo get back here!" Jason shouted, exasperated.

Nico ducked through the onslaught of grumpy morning campers, and reached his cabin. He was about to slip through the door, when someone caught him around the waist and threw them over their shoulder. Nico groaned as he was met with the familiar sight of Jason's grey Vans.

"Dammit Jason, let me go!" Nico shouted, trying to kick Jason in the face.

"Stop trying to kick me. You promised Will; he isn't too happy." Jason scolded, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

"Di immortales I don't care about Will and his opinions!" Nico growled, the blood rushing to his head.

"Be nice," Jason reprimanded, nodding at passing campers as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence.

Nico didn't answer, but groaned as the familiar wood floor of the infirmary came into view; the God's strength disinfectant assaulting his nostrils. He could almost feel Will's angry gaze from his position.

"Thanks Jason, I'll deal with him now. You can see him later," Will said softly.

Jason set Nico down cautiously, giving him a last stern glare; promising to talk to him later.

Nico stared at Will weakly, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. Will was wearing a navy blue scrub shirt this time, grey cargo shorts and a pair of flip-flops. Nico was still adamant those weren't hospital protocol.

"What am I going to with you, huh?" Will asked rhetorically.

"Not lock me up in here?" Nico asked pleasingly.

"Very funny," Will grumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a door on the left.

The infirmary was larger than it looked on the outside, with wood oak floors, glowing white walls and large glass paned windows. Rows of mostly empty beds, covered in pale blue blankets lined the first part of the infirmary and were separated by yellow curtains. Nico tripped along after Will, as he was pulled through another door, and into a secluded part of the infirmary. It was much like the entrance, just smaller and quieter; there was only one person lying there. A girl who was sleeping, her legs were in white casts, propped up by pillows. She was dressed in a navy, infirmary gown, there were various leads and wires attached to her. Nico scowled at the heart monitor, he swore to Poseidon those things were abominations.

"That's Lacey, child of Hermes she had an incident with an Ares chariot," Will said pushing him down onto a bed, in the corner.

"I don't need to be here," Nico complained, as Will pulled out various things.

"Nico your skin is translucent dammit!" Will grumbled holding up clipboard like a trophy.

"I just need to sleep, not whatever you're planning on doing," Nico said, blushing when he realised that sounded weird.

"You need to be monitored; I can't do that if you're not in here," Will said, turning towards the blue cupboard in the corner.

Nico watched as Will sifted through the cupboard furiously until he pulled out a piece of cotton clothing. It was a dark blue, sickening hospital gown. It was pullover with a v-neck, but it still had annoying ties and looked way too breezy. It was the exact same thing as what the girl Lacey was wearing.

"No." Nico said adamantly.

"It's infirmary regulation, you have to." Will ordered, shoving the garment closer towards Nico.

"I am not wearing that thing from Tartarus." Nico stated firmly.

"I will dress you in it myself," Will warned.

Nico was sure in that moment, his face couldn't of gotten any redder.

"Fine," Nico mumbled taking the clothing, with a look of obvious distaste.

"I'll turn around so you can get dressed," Will said cheerily turning round to face the wall; tapping his foot impatiently.

Nico groaned, slowly pulling off his shirt and replacing it with the gown thing. He untied his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans. Leaving him in grey socks and a breezy, cotton gown.

'At least it was navy, not pink or something,' Nico thought weakly.

"You can turn around now," Nico said, grimacing.

Will stared at him blankly, before motioning for him to sit down on the bed.

"Now give me your wrist!" Will ordered, holding his hand out expectantly.

"What! Why?" Nico exclaimed.

"Your pulse," Will sighed in a 'duh' tone.

"Zeus' beard you're frustratingly stubborn," Nico mumbled.

Nico handed him his wrist, and watched mildly interested as Will took his pulse while scribbling notes down quickly. Will then went on to get Nico to untie the top part of his hospital gown and check his heartbeat awkwardly. Nico blushed furiously, when he realised how close Will's face was to his chest.

While Will was doing that, he also attached the leads of the heart monitor to Nico's chest, earning an annoyed scowl from Nico when the annoying beeping started. Will then went on to ask him about his allergies, and stab him ruthlessly with a needle till he found a vein in Nico's hand. Nico could just tell Will was enjoying stabbing him, he was one hundred percent sure Apollo kids knew how to inject needles. Nico watched disinterested as Will taped the needle down, connected an IV line to it and began to filter unknown liquid into his veins.

"Is this really necessary?" Nico asked pointing moodily to the needle overly taped to his hand.

"Yes." Will said adamantly, checking that everything was working.

"I'll escape, eventually. You can't keep me here!" Nico replied.

"You. Can. Try." Will drawled out slowly, in his southern accent.

Nico glared at him childishly, blinking furiously as he grew more tired.

'Seriously it was only the morning, I literally got up an hour ago!' Nico thought angrily. 'The bastard drugged me.'

"You drugged me didn't you?" Nico stated a fact.

"It's a side effect of the medicine..." Will said weakly, gathering up his equipment.

Nico raised an unbelieving eyebrow at him, huffing in annoyance as it became harder for him to form coherent thought.

"I'll leave you here to sleep, which should be easy for you. I'll be back at noon to give you lunch." Will said cheerily, walking out the door as Nico conked out.

"I'm not finished with you, Apollo spawn!" Nico shouted incoherently, before face planting into his pillow; into oblivion.

Nico came around with a pounding headache and someone cursing in Ancient Greek. Will had probably found the Lycaon scratches on his back.

'Whoops' He'd forgotten to mention that.

"Dammit Di Angelo are you trying to get yourself killed?" Will shouted frustrated, as he realised Nico was awake.

"No, I just forgot about them...kind of," Nico mumbled sleepily, glaring at the needle in his hand.

"Seriously! You forgot about them?" Will said pulling Nico up by his shoulders, so he could deal with the scratches.

"Yeah.. What's the time?" Nico asked, when Will poured peroxide on the scratches.

"12:05 why?" Will asked as he wrapped the bandage around Nico's back and torso.

"No reason, just wondering." Nico mumbled.

"You hungry? I forgot to grab your lunch." Will said sheepishly, standing up to pack his equipment away.

"Meh," Nico said.

Will took that as a yes and walked out of the room, coming back moments later with a sandwich and milk.

"You're not vegetarian right?" Will asked, pausing in front of him.

"Solace, I live off McDonald's, do you think I'd be vegetarian?" Nico deadpanned.

"No need to be a jerk," Will grumbled, handing him the sandwich and milk.

Nico poked his tongue at Will, before eating his food with gusto.

"I'll leave you to make out with the sandwich then," Will said chuckling. "Just leave the plate and stuff on the chair, Jason will be here in a few."

Nico grunted in affirmation and watched boredly, as Will walked briskly out the door. He wished he had a book, anything to pass the time. But no he was stuck in an eerily quiet ward, with a conked out Hermes kid, great.

Nico stared at the various posters lining the walls, saying cheesy things like:

"Be a man, wash your hands" and "Say yes to Apollo's 101 vitamins."

Nico glanced over at his folded pile of clothes in the corner, on the bedside table.

'Maybe I left my iPod in there?' He thought weakly.

Nico stretched over the side of the iron framed bed he was lying on. He leaned over awkwardly, trying not to yank the needle out of his hand. He gripped the edge of his jeans, and yanked them off the chair; bringing them onto the bed. Nico rifled through the pockets, grinning wildly when he came into contact with his iPod. Nico was about to plug his headphones in and turn on sleeping with sirens, when Jason walked through the door grinning.

"Hello Nico, you're looking cheery," Jason chucked, his hand shoved in his pockets.

Nico grunted in response, brooding at Jason.

"Where's Piper?" Nico asked quietly.

"Trying to teach the Aphrodite cabin basic self-defence." Jason said, sitting down beside Nico, on the yellow, plastic chair.

"Fun," Nico grumbled.

"So anything interesting happen in the infirmary?" Jason asked, fiddling with his wrist watch.

"I wouldn't know, Will drugged me," Nico grumbled, jostling the tube in his hand.

"Harsh, usually it's only Percy or me being knocked out," Jason chuckled. "That reminds me. Reyna wants us in Camp Jupiter on Sunday. We have an important senate meeting or something."

"People being knocked out reminds you of senate meetings?" Nico asked.

"You really don't want to know," Jason said, glancing round the large room with curiosity, "I grabbed you a few books from your cabin."

Nico took the offered books, pretending not to notice his sketch book down the bottom.

"Thanks," Nico said meaningly, placing the books beside his pillow.

"Cool. Look Nico, I want you to talk to Will please." Jason said seriously. "You need to stop this whole brooding cycle and talk to people."

Nico's gaze hardened. This talk had changed drastically.

'I make friends don't I?' Nico thought, 'I talk to people.'

"I'm not saying you don't talk to people, I'm just giving you advice. Will, he's really nice. You'd be good friends with him." Jason said, putting his hands up in surrender from Nico's glare.

"Seriously Will? He'd kill me with medical jargon!" Nico grumbled.

"Just think about it okay? I've got to get to sword practice, but I'll get Piper or Percy to talk to you later." Jason said standing up and stretching.

"I'll consider it," Nico grumbled, watching tiredly as Jason turned to leave.

"And be nice Nico, don't scare everybody away!" Jason chucked over his shoulder, walking out the door with a skip in his step.

'I hope he doesn't ask Percy,' Nico thought wearily. 'Just imagine that awkward conversation.'

Nico sifted through the books Jason had brought, before finally deciding on the first Harry Potter book.

'Might as well start the series now.'


	2. Chapter 2

**6:30pm**

Nico sighed loudly for the tenth consecutive time in a row, there was no one to talk to in the infirmary. Kayla, another damn Apollo kid had released Lacey in a wheelchair an hour ago.

Not that Nico really missed her. That girl was just pure energy, it was overwhelming for his doom and gloom personality.

He had tried reading the book, but gave up because he was bored.

Well at least he could read a book for once, well only because it was written in Ancient Greek.

'Meh it still counted for something.'

Nico was so bored he had resorted to counting the cracks in the ceiling and how many times the drip in his hand made a noise. He cursed under his breathe as he heard people having fun outside, playing volleyball. This was worse than putting up with Hades' monthly meetings on soul intake in the underworld.

Gods, that reminded him, he had one after the senate meeting. Damnit this time he wouldn't get away with sleeping, not without soul collecting punishment or something.

He grumbled under his breath about annoying gods and dead people, he glared up at Will when he heard his familiar, catchy chuckle above him.

"You're in a mood Di Angelo," Will chuckled picking up Nico's wrist and taking his pulse.

"You'd be pissed off if your had a senate meeting and a underworld meeting in the same week." Nico said in a bored tone.

"Ooohhhh sounds fun," Will said, dead serious.

"Like really, Will are you okay?" Nico asked, staring up at Will with wide eyes.

"What it's the senate, Frank will make it interesting, won't he?" Will said, scrawling down more notes.

"You are a disturbed, naive child." Nico said aghast.

"You're just a ball of fuzzy sunshine aren't you? Really Nico, your comments they flatter me to the fullest," Will chuckled.

"That's how I work sunshine, deal with it." Nico replied.

Nico chuckled inwardly as Will's head snapped up rapidly and his cheeks went bright pink, from the nickname.

"Well everything's all good, I'll change the drip and grab your dinner considering it is 6.30." Will noted, looking at his watch.

"That's probably why my stomach's grumbling like a choking pig," Nico said absentmindedly.

Will looked appalled at the thought, "I'll deal with that. This is my last shift by the way, you'll have to deal with the Manchester twins all night, you know Wyatt and Sterling?"

"Oh yes, I know them." Nico cringed inwardly.

"Yeah, you have fun with them; I'll grab your dinner."

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V**

"Seriously Will, you're still here?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrow at the empty mugs scattered around the room.

"And," Will drawled going over the inventory list.

"Your shift ended an hour ago." Wyatt noted.

"I had nothing else to do," Will said, turning to face his half brother.

"You could always have a shower… actually please just have a shower, you stink." Wyatt said, leaning over Will's shoulder to look at his notes.

"I will. After I finish that. Anyway don't you and Sterling have an infirmary to clean up?" Will asked.

"Fine I'll go, it's clear I'm not wanted. Tell Sterling to meet me in the storage cupboard." Wyatt said, happily skipping out of the room.

"Okay?" Will answered, slightly confused by Wyatt's strange attitude.

He sighed, groaning when his messy scrawl started to blur in front of his eyes. He placed the paper on the wall beside the inventory cupboard again, somebody else could finish it.

Will groaned as he fell into a chair at the infirmary's main desk. He hadn't slept in so long, he was literally running on day old coffee fumes. He knew for a fact if he ran a knife over his wrist coffee would come spurting out like a freaking waterfall. That was a testament to how literally exhausted he was. It was like school exams, multiplied by infinity.

But Will was just trying to keep himself distracted, he knew if he didn't the deaths of his friends and family would consume him. Will had never called time of death that many times since the second Titan war. Never had he expected to watch helplessly as someone bled out in front of him. Nor had he expected that even the food of the gods couldn't save his friends.

Will reclined back in his chair, recalling the events of the Giant war.

Remembering an event that shook him to the core, he had called code black, a horror story that if you're lucky would only happen three-five times in a year.

 _Infirmary during the Giant war._

 _The casualties so far were at zilch, the infirmary was almost eerily empty considering the circumstances. Most injuries had been dealt with ambrosia and nectar, maybe a prayer or two._

 _But Will knew it was just the calm before the storm, there would be deaths; he wouldn't be able to stop them._

 _Will smiled wearily at the injured camper in front of him, advising the guy to take a break before deciding to hack at any other blood sucking, poison spewing monsters._

 _He packed away his equipment and stared around the infirmary in relief, thank god everything was still in order...somewhat._

 _Will was about to sit down when incoming shouts assaulted his ears._

 _And here comes the storm._

 _He started directing orders at the left over medical staff, including Kayla, Austin, the Manchester twins and some helpers from the Demeter cabin._

 _Stretcher after stretcher was brought in, like a never ending wave. Campers walked in bleeding out from various places, leaning on friends who just ran back out to join the fight._

 _Will growled, realising that he didn't have enough people to deal with this._

 _He grabbed the Manchester twins, Sterling and Wyatt who were fairly recent to Camp Half-Blood. He directed them towards the Apollo cabin, telling them to start a Field dressing station; that way they could deal with the not so injured. He yanked at his hair brutally, staring at the chair around him. Will blinked blankly, before speeding through the crowd; looking for the most injured and in danger patients._

 _He knew then that it was going to be a long day._

Will blinked tiredly as he noticed the sun rising lazily above him. Damn, he must've fallen asleep. Will looked down and raised an eyebrow when he saw a blanket chucked haphazardly on him. He stood up and stretched, he felt better than he had in days, which was something. Will glanced at the clock, his eyes widened when he noticed it was 8.00, everyone would be up now.

He grabbed a spare scrub shirt from the storage cupboard and changed, throwing his old one in the washing basket near the door. Will didn't even blink when he realised he'd grabbed a bright purple one. Will sighed when he realised he hadn't had a shower yet, he'd just have to wait till later. He went about checking on the people staying in the main part of the infirmary, instructing them to get breakfast if they wanted to and discharging others. He grabbed his iPod as he made his way to Nico's room, he knew how to wake up the son of Hades.

Will turned the volume up on his iPod, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He skipped happily into the ward where Nico was sleeping, dead to the world. He placed his iPod on the table at the front of the room and selected his song.

 _"Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

 _But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come"_

He laughed loudly as Nico shot up, quick as a bullet and snarled bloody murder. Will ignored his taunts and belted out the lyrics to the song, sounding terribly off key.

"Will, shut up! You sound like a hellhound being dragged through mud." Nico groaned covering his head with his pillow.

"Come on Nico, sing with me! Don't be a sourwolf!" Will said happily, dancing like a lunatic.

"I hate you! Why are you so goddamn happy this early in the morning?" Nico grumbled, blinking owlishly.

"It's a brand new day ghost King, which means a brand new attitude," Will chuckled, pouting when the song finished and his iPod went apparently flat.

"I'd be happy if I wasn't here, with a needle jabbed awkwardly in my hand and if I had food." Nico said.

"Oh right I forgot, you actually eat food." Will said stupidly.

"No, really?" Nico deadpanned, trying to glare.

Will sighed internally, he looked so adorable with his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Alright, I'll grab your breakfast in a minute; after I make sure you're not dying of something." Will said, grabbing the clipboard from the container hanging on the wall.

He scrutinised the notes Wyatt had left carefully, he snickered loudly at Nico's exaggerated sigh.

Will wondered why he hadn't trapped Nico in the infirmary beforehand. This was fun.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in New York, 1956._**

 _"Is the prophecy before us Jacques?" A man basked in shadows, asked authoritatively._

 _"Yesss masssster," Jacques hissed, staring at the fancy writing with amazement._

 _"And the boy? Have you summoned him?"_

 _"Not yet, I am waiting for the right moment masster," Jacques hissed firmly._

 _"Well make it soon, Chaos must rise." The man ordered_

 _"I will set to it immediately. You shall have the child of the underworld. We will bring the Olympians to their knees." Jacques said, slinking into the shadows away from his master._

 _"See that you do, Jacques, see that you do."_

 _The man picked up the piece of paper and stared at the neat hand-writing with concealed joy._

 _Finally, the time had come._

 _The world would end in a burning fire, that even the gods could not hide from._

 _"The world will rise from the dark of a war told aeons ago._

 _Only to set forth a deadly course._

 _Bring forth a Boy of shadows,_

 _Guided by one of opposite powers, a boy of light._

 _The world will fall in a fire so bright,_

 _If one cannot overcome their internal plight._

 _But beware thee who calls you a friend,_

 _As with all things friendship must come to an end."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's P.O.V**

Nico could deal with hormonal girls, egotistical guys and couples showing PDA every five freaking minutes.

What he couldn't deal with was happy, morning people, e.g. Mr. Will Solace himself.

'I swear, that ray of freaking sunshine and glitter doesn't have an off switch.' Nico thought grumpily to himself. He sighed as Will came in with breakfast, blasting out more music from his iPod and singing like a symphony of squealing, fourteen year old girls.

 _"I just wanna run, hide it away_

 _Run because they're chasing me down_

 _I just wanna run, throw it away_

 _Run before they're finding me out_

 _I just wanna run!"_

Nico watched, suppressing a small smile as Will kicked a chair away and gave him his breakfast; toast and milk. He was dancing like a waddling duck trying to fly terribly.

Nico chuckled, downing his milk as Will over exaggeratedly turned his iPod off and grinned widely at him.

"Why hello again Di Angelo, nice morning isn't it?" Will asked, pulling the curtains open; letting light shine in at full brightness.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Nico muttered, tearing a chunk out of his toast.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Will mused, shuffling through the blue cupboard and chuckling things onto Nico's bed.

"Solace, I swear I will stick your goddamn archery bow so far up your ass you'll be seeing freaking stars," Nico ranted.

"Kinky," Will chuckled, comparing his findings to those of which were on his clipboard.

"Solace I swear to Zeus, I will drown you in shadows!" Nico shouted exasperatedly.

Watching disinterestedly as Will then proceeded to stuff everything back in the cupboard.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Will cackled shutting the cupboard door. He turned round, dodged the book aimed at his head and sprinted out of the ward.

"SOLACE I WILL WREAK MY REVENGE ON YOU PAINFULLY!"

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V**

Will sprinted out of the ward where Nico was staying and chuckled loudly, earning a few concerned stares from his siblings.

He brushed them off with a smile and headed towards his cabin, he needed a shower badly.

'Nico was so easy to wind up…' Will mused thoughtfully.

He walked into his bright, sunny cabin and smiled as Wyatt and Sterling grunted sleepily at him from their beds. Meet the two most, grumpy morning people at camp, they were worse then the son of death himself. The twins from Bay City, Michigan were truly strange sons of Apollo, but they were the only children of Apollo who could actually deal with poetry. Will's haikus sounded like some kind of cheesy line of poetry.

Will grabbed a new Camp Half~blood shirt, some grey shorts and his other things.

He checked his watch and grumbled, he had ten minutes to get ready and run down to the dining hall if he wanted breakfast. Will sighed kicking his half brothers to get them up and then preceded to take the quickest shower possible. He sprinted around the toothpaste covered bathroom, pulling on his shorts and shirt in record time. He grabbed a pair of navy toms that probably weren't his and dashed out of the door, pushing over the twins' stumbling figures.

Will whistled an unrecognisable tune under his breath as he headed towards the hall, he nodded his head at Jason in greeting. But Jason being the sociable and strangely friendly person he was, came up to him and started dragging him towards Percy, Annabeth and Piper.

"Hey Will," Piper and Annabeth greeted in unison.

Percy nodded at him, before turning towards Jason and glaring.

"You, me and Nico, down in the arena tomorrow," Percy said, "then we'll see who's the strongest."

"I would seriously, but I don't think Will over there will be so lenient with Nico." Jason said smirking slightly, jabbing his thumb in Will's direction.

"Damn right, I'll tie Nico to that bed before I see him spar with you two morons," Will drawled, glaring pointedly at the two.

They both grinned at him sheepishly.

"Come on, I smell breakfast," Percy said staring at the hall longingly and nudging them towards the smell of food.

"Seriously, seaweed brain? Is food really that important to you?" Annabeth said exasperated.

"Its not as important to me as you," Percy said cheesily.

Annabeth's cheeks glowed pink, she grunted and pulled a grinning Percy behind her.

"See you guys later!" Percy called, yelping when Annabeth yanked harder on his arm.

Will shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before following after Jason and Piper who were holding hands adorably.

Third-wheeling was awkward.

Will whistled softly under his breath, as he lined up in his cabin group, behind Kayla and Austin.

Something wasn't right today. Will didn't know why he felt like that; something was just wrong.

It was as if the sky was too clear, the birds were too peaceful; it was as if the world was perfecting itself, just to be destroyed.

Will sighed inwardly, and shook himself of the pessimistic thoughts clouding his brain.

He couldn't afford to think like that, not just after a war.

Pessimism would just kick them all to the curb, again.

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Nico grinned evilly to himself as he noticed Will's iPod left unattended in the corner.

'Let's see what sunshine and rainbows listens to,' Nico thought mischievously.

He struggled out of the bed he was laying on and wobbled towards Will's iPod, lugging the IV stick behind him grouchily. He yanked the iPod from its spot and swiftly made his way back to his bed. Nico wiggled back until he was comfy and then grinned evilly down at the iPod in his possession. He turned it on and proceeded to go through Will's songs. He pouted to himself when the songs that popped up were that of a normal teenagers; not something he could use against Will. He grumbled annoyed and moved to turn the device off, when a song title caught his eye.

Why would Will have that song on his iPod? That song of all possible songs.

Nico stared down, horrified as memories he had hoped to leave in the past resurfaced.

Nico would never forget her, not ever.

Kian wouldn't let him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Gisela, Arizona._

 _11 days._

 _They'd been on the run for 11 days._

 _Nico chuckled wearily, as he stared at the pair who had jumped into his life quite literally._

 _Nico had been on underworld business, by order of his father. He had been tracking a monster trail, stretching from Pierre, North Dakota to here in Gisela, Arizona._

 _He fell into a chair at the local cafe, grunting as the trail split yet again in twelve different directions. He debated on grabbing a coffee, ultimately deciding yes as there was no point in continuing if he couldn't even see straight._

 _Nico called over the middle aged, smiling waitress, politely._

 _He ordered the strongest coffee they had, earning a concerned stare from the stranger. He smiled at her awkwardly and watched impatiently as she went to get his coffee to go. Nico stared at the bustling streets, for such a small town. There sure were a lot of people. He looked up as the waitress appeared above him, smiling widely._

 _He accepted his coffee and thanked her, giving her the money. He stood up and stared at his watch, it was 5:30 going on 5:31. He blew on the top of his coffee and started to walk down the streets, looking for the cheapest motel. Nico stared at the various different hotel signs, finding none that suited his needs. He was about to turn into another street, when he was pushed up against a wall; a blade pushed against his throat._

 _"Name!" His attackers voice demanded, sounding male._

 _"Hello to you too." Nico grumbled sarcastically, seemingly unfazed by the situation._

 _"I said, your name?" The guy asked, stepping out of the shadows._

 _"Well you see if I told you, I'd have to kill you; quite frankly you already know too much," Nico muttered._

 _He ducked outside of the blades reach, leaving the guy flustered. He changed his positions and grabbed the blade from the man's hand, following through to push him against the wall, Nico's sword now pushed against his neck._

 _"Now I'll ask you, what's your name?" Nico hissed, his patience for the day vaporising._

 _"Stop, please don't hurt him!" A female voice, interrupted._

 _"Damnit Eva get out of here!" The guy hissed._

 _"No, Kian! I'm not about to let you be diced by some emo teenager," She hissed, appearing beside her brother._

 _Nico stared at the two, eyeing them both with growing weariness. He knew the haunted look in their eyes, he'd seen it in every demigod he'd met._

 _'And now he was dealing with demigods, just great,' Nico ranted thoughtfully._

 _They were clearly both siblings, you'd have to be blind not to notice. They looked around 15 or 16. They both had curly blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and pale olive skin tones. The girl, Eva, was short, roughly 5"2, with her hair styled short to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of green khaki shorts, a plain white shirt and grey sneakers. The guy, Kian, was similar, with shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a grey shirt, beige shorts and a pair of ratty, maroon lace ups. The guy was just a lot taller, at around 6"3; he effectively loomed over both Nico and the girl. Nico sighed before removing his sword and wearily giving back the guy's small knife._

 _"Emo, really?" Nico chuckled, smiling as they both turned into a defensive position. "Don't worry, I don't kill family."_

 _"Family?" The guy spluttered, "I think we just picked up a nutter, sis."_

 _Nico guffawed, earning him more confused looks from the pair._

 _"Oh joy, more to explain," Nico grumbled outwardly. "Come on you two, if you want to survive and not be monster food, follow me."_

 _Nico waited patiently as they started talking quickly in another language, Nico quickly recognised it as Gaelic._

 _Huh, he hadn't picked up the Irish accent. Well they could be Scottish._

 _Nico groaned as the girl started waving her hands around dramatically, pointing at him like a leech._

 _"Guys seriously, I'm not insane." Nico said impatiently, "and don't give me that look you blonde Leprechaun!"_

 _Nico blinked at the pair, they truly were interesting people._

 _Nico felt more at home with them, then he did at Camp Half-Blood._

 _Kian and Eva had both ran away, when they witnessed their mother being shot by a sniper gun while going grocery shopping._

 _A strange event for which to happen to a demigod, at least it limited their godly parent down by a few. Nico was debating between Apollo, Ares and Dionysus; Nico also had a sneaking suspicion they were Roman not Greek. Kian and Eva had moved to Arizona, from Dublin, Ireland four years ago._

 _Currently all three of them sat around a bright fire, leaning on trees camped out in a forest border-lining Nevada._

 _"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Kian asked, yawning widely._

 _"To find a place with a bed and indoor plumbing," Nico mumbled, staring up at the clear, starry night sky._

 _"That'd be nice, a shower would be real good," Kian muttered wistfully._

 _"That's if we don't encounter another dam empousa, I swear those things are just trying to piss me off." Nico snarled angrily._

 _"Don't remind me," Kian muttered, remembering the truly lovely incident._

 _Eva being the smart person she was decided to complete a swift topic change, a soft tune echoing from her lips._

 _'These fleeting charms of earth_

 _Farewell, your springs of joy are dry_

 _My soul now seeks another home_

 _A brighter world on high_

 _I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _I'm a long time travelling away from home_

 _I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _To lay this body down'_

 _Kian stared abashed at her, Nico assumed he'd never heard her sing before._

 _Nico didn't recognised the tune, but Kian clearly did as a small smile graced his lips and he started to join in with the singing. Leaving Nico to listen intently to what appeared to be a folk song._

 _'Farewell kind friends whose tender care_

 _Has long engaged my love_

 _Your fond embrace I now exchange_

 _For better friends above'_

 _"I remember when mum used to sing to us," Eva mumbled in a tone of sad finality._

Nico came back to reality with a swift kick. He stared at the iPod in regret, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

Nico couldn't save her. She had died in his arms, an accepting smile on her face.

Nico ran a tired hand over his face and leaned his head against the wall. He stared at his hands, imagining the blood that ran down his palms, her blood.

"Nico, are you alright?"

Nico looked towards the door, taking in Will's face that was lined with worry lines as usual.

 _No, I'm not. I'll never be alright, not after her._

 _"I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _I'm a long time travelling away from home_

 _I'm a long time travelling away from home_

 _I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _To lay this body down…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Three months before The Giant War:_**

 ** _Kian's P.O.V_**

 _Kian stared at the borders of the Roman camp from a distance, his mind stuck at a crossroad._

 _What even was the point any more? His mother was dead, his sister was dead; his dad wasn't, nor would he ever be in the picture._

 _What was some Roman demigod camp going to do? Make him train, fight wars, go on quests?_

 _That wasn't a life for him, no. A life for him was revenge, revenge for his sister, for his mother._

 _Kian glared down at his hands as if he could see the uselessness that oozed from his pores._

 _Some would say he was just being selfish, that he wasn't doing what his family would want him to. But to be honest , he didn't care about people's opinions, his family would want to be alive and having fun, not buried six feet under. Their opinions didn't matter, not the homeless guy's, not the grey old women's and especially not Nico Di Angelo's opinions._

 _That boy could be as high and mighty as he wanted, he could blame anyone else but himself. But Kian knew the truth, he knew that Di Angelo could've saved her, he was just a coward._

 _And what do cowards get?_

 _They get punished; they suffer._

 _Kian vowed in that moment of pure malice, that Di Angelo would pay._

 _With his love, or with his life._

 _Whichever it was, Di Angelo would suffer like him._

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

'Are you alright?'

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about Bianca," Nico lied bitterly.

"Okay, well then I need help for the campfire song tonight," Will said disbelievingly, sitting down in the chair; facing him with an overly cheery smile.

"Seriously, my help?" Nico asked, fiddling awkwardly with his hands.

"Yes. I need ideas for a song," Will said, staring at Nico hopefully.

"Isn't my music a bit too down for a campfire just after a war?" Nico asked.

"You've got to have some happy song to give me!" Will grumbled exasperated.

"Give me a sec to think, before you kill me." Nico said placatingly.

"Fine," Will mumbled, he was clearly frustrated.

Nico fumbled with his iPod for a few seconds, flicking through his playlist. He skipped through most of them looking for a particular song in the middle.

Will looked at him expectantly, Nico sighed and pressed play.

 _"This sinking feeling sets,_

 _It feels just like a hole inside your chest._

 _I know you're thinking,_

 _No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,_

 _But please let me attest._

 _I know it's hard._

 _You're feeling like you're trapped,_

 _But that's how you react,_

 _When you cannot see the light._

 _But try and see the light._

 _I'm tellin' you,_

 _No, no, no, no,_

 _You're the only one_

 _Standing in your way,_

 _Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…"_

Will hummed along to the music for awhile, before breaking into a retina burning grin.

"You have taste in music!" Will said grinning like he was high on cocaine.

"Why I still force myself to stay here is worrying," Nico mumbled, looking up at the sky pleadingly.

"Oh shut it Di Angelo, you just enjoy my company. The song's Why Worry by Set It Off, right?" Will asked.

"Yup," Nico said popping the 'p.'

"Good. I have to practice; you're coming to this campfire!" Will said firmly.

"You know I would if I could, but I'm not sure hospital attire is exactly the right outfit for a campfire." Nico grumbled dryly.

"Oh you mean the IV. I can just disconnect the tubing and leave the needle in, saves me having to stick it in there again." Will said. "Anyway I'm going to go get my siblings practising, later Di Angelo."

Nico blinked blankly as Will skipped out of the room, realisation dawning upon him.

"I refuse to go to this campfire in a dress! Damnit Solace!" Nico seethed, glaring at the spot where Will had been sitting.

"Bastard," Nico grumbled.

He refused to stay if Percy broke out into SpongeBob's Campfire song.

* * *

 **7:00pm.**

 **Will's P.O.V**

Will cackled maniacally, as his siblings eyed him wearily.

"Again from the top! It must be perfect," Will shouted, smirking when everyone looked at their chosen instruments in disgust.

"Seriously, Will?" Wyatt sighed, "It's not like anyone will care, they'll probably run off from Percy's overexcitement."

"Wyatt, I swear to Apollo if I hear you speak one more time, I will show everyone that video of you singing Abba's SOS!" Will threatened, effectively shutting Wyatt up.

"I'm being quiet now," Wyatt mumbled, picking up his bongos.

"Good, now from the top!" Will shouted, ignoring everyone's groans.

"Save those groans for later, now make some noise!" Will shouted.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

 **8:45**

Will rushed around the campfire, setting up chairs, grabbing guitars and bossing people around.

He looked around grinning as people started to filter in, even though it was only 8:45. Will placed Wyatt's bongos down, and was about to take a seat when a thought struck him.

Nico freaking Di Angelo.

Will turned around and darted towards the infirmary, grinning evilly.

"Nico!" Will shouted through the infirmary, taunting the poor kid.

"Damnit Solace! Curse your memory!" Nico shouted, a snarl on his face as Will came in.

"Oh Nico darling, don't be like that." Will drawled put in a bad posh female accent.

"Zeus' beard, please never do that again," Nico pleaded horrified, as Will.

"Darling, you know you enjoy it," Will said creepily, disconnecting the tube from Nico's hand and fiddling with the IV so it didn't drip on the floor.

"I'll go to the campfire, I swear, if you stop with the voice," Nico pleaded.

"Good," Will said returning to his normal voice.

Will pulled Nico up, bouncing around excitedly.

"Solace stop. Gods, your happiness is tainting the air," Nico said, pretending to cough.

"I'm hurt," Will said pouting.

Will eyed Nico critically; and then looked out the window worriedly.

It looked cold tonight.

"Do I have to wear this?" Nico asked, staring down at his clothing embarrassed.

"Yes, I'll grab some blankets or something, it looks cold." Will said, bounding over towards the cupboard and pulled out two pale blue hospital issued blankets.

Will laughed loudly, as he heard Nico muttering about mother hens and pointless events.

He was still chuckling as he walked behind a slow-walking Nico.

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Nico grumbled incoherently under his breathe as Will forced him to sit in a chair beside an overly excited Jason and Percy.

 _Oh gods._

"No. Sit and stay, comprende?" Will said.

"Sì," Nico replied sarcastically.

Will nodded before bounding back towards the Apollo cabin, leaving him to suffer.

"So how are you and Will going?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"There's nothing going, in fact it's stopping. Got it Jason?" Nico squeaked, a blush heating his cheeks.

"Aww, is wittle Nico embarrassed?" Jason asked.

"Gods, Jason stop! Ah!" Nico seethed, slouching into his bundle of blankets grumpily.

Percy's eyes widened, as he caught onto Jason's and Nico's conversation.

"Oh, so he's your type?" Percy grumbled, pouting at Nico.

"Shut it, seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted from the other side of the campfire.

Damn, that girl had good hearing.

Nico was sure Percy was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Will's booming voice.

"Evening fellow campers, does the Apollo cabin have a performance for you tonight!" Will shouted walking out of the cabin and grabbing everyone's attention.

Nico sunk further into his seat, already dreading the night.

"Are you all ready?" Will asked, earning shouts to hurry up.

"Well then, Wyatt and the rest of you get out here!" Will screamed.

Nico recognised Wyatt, Sterling, Austin and Kayla as they ran out; the other Apollo children just sat around the front on the ground. He watched as mildly interested as Wyatt picked up the bongos while Austin and Kayla picked up their guitars.

It appeared Will and Sterling were going to be singing. Zeus, save their precious eardrums.

"Don't be afraid to join in guys," Sterling shouted enthusiastically.

Nico could all but watch in horror as Wyatt started the beat, leading in Kayla and Austin.

Will started to sing and boy, was Nico wrong. Because yes, that lying bastard could sing.

 _"Why?_

 _Please tell me why do we worry?_

 _Why?_

 _Why do we worry at all?_

 _Why?_

 _Just tell me why do we worry?_

 _When worry is never helping tell me_

 _Why?_

 _Why worry at all?"_

The tune was surpassingly catchy sung in acoustic and Nico all but found himself singing with the others, a small smile playing out on his face. As the song continued, he could barely hear the Sterling and Will, everybody else was so loud.

Campfires weren't all that bad.

The song ended as Wyatt played the last beat and Nico found himself sad.

"Okay we have two more songs tonight; yes, sadly it is Percy and Jason singing the campfire song from SpongeBob," Will said, still grinning widely.

Nico groaned as Jason and Percy got up excitedly, Jason taking the guitar from Kayla.

When did Jason become experienced with a guitar?

"Let's do this guys, as loud as we can!" Percy shouted.

Nico groaned, preparing for his patience to vanish with a pop.

Percy all but shouted out the lyrics, deafening everyone within the vicinity.

 _"Lets gather around the campfire_

 _And sing our campfire song_

 _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

 _But it'll help if you just sing along_

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

 _But it'll help if you just sing along"_

Nico uncovered his ears, as the shouting dissipated; Jason and Percy sat back in their seats with a thump.

"Okay guys, for our last performance we have Kayla singing an Irish folk song. What's it called again, Kayla. Parting class?" Will asked, turning to face a glowering Katie.

"Oh can it Will, you know what it's called. Most of you'll probably know it anyway, if you've watched The Walking Dead." Kayla said, picking up her guitar.

 _"Oh all the money that e'er I spent_

 _I spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_

 _Alas, it was to none but me_

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To memory now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all_

 _Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had_

 _Are sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_

 _Would wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all"_

Nico choked as the song registered in his ears, gods seriously. What did that world have against him? It was like everything set out to remind him of her. It was like losing his sister all over again, Eva was a friend like no other.

Nico looked down sadly as Kayla packed up her guitar and sat next to her brother, Austin.

Will stood up to speak, when loud, slow clapping interrupted him.

"Really well done, half-blooooodddsss," A voice hissed from the shadows.

"Really. Your musssiiic is truly lovely, it brings a tear to the eye doesn't it, son of Hades?"

Nico glanced towards the shadows, furrowing his eyebrows as the stranger directed the question at him. He stood up on wobbly legs, ignoring Will, Jason and Percy's looks of concern.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Nico hissed.

"Who I am is not important. How I know you? That is for another time, but this might help." The stranger hissed, vanishing as quickly as he had came.

Nico looked around confusedly, till he spotted the parchment paper left on the ground.

He began to walk over to it, but Percy bet him to it. Percy picked up the paper and read the note, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What does it say Percy?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"That's the thing, it doesn't really say much," Percy said, glancing at the back of the paper to double check.

"Oh just read it Jackson!" Clarisse shouted exasperated, from somewhere.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly, before reading out the prophecy.

 _"The world will rise from the dark of a war told aeons ago._

 _Only to set forth a deadly course._

 _Bring forth a Boy of shadows,_

 _Guided by one of opposite powers, a boy of light._

 _The world will fall in a fire so bright,_

 _If one cannot overcome their internal plight._

 _But beware thee who calls you a friend,_

 _As with all things friendship must come to an end."_

Nico stared unblinkingly running the words over in his head, as other people shouted out complaints of confusion. Even Chiron who had remained quiet throughout the whole event, seemed confused.

Only one sentence truly stuck in the recesses of his mind.

But beware thee who calls you a friend.

Theoretically Nico was making assumptions, but he knew who that friend was, no matter how many times he would deny it.

Fate had an ironic fetish with mucking up his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico:**

Nico sat in his chair with a tired demeanour. He glanced around tiredly, taking in the chaos around him. Chairs were strewn around carelessly and left abandoned. Campers stood up frustrated, ranting about world ending prophecies and more deaths. Nico took in a deep breath, trying to contain his utter contempt at the situation. It took all of his willpower just to contain the exhaustion and anger running through his veins. He growled aloud as the shouts got louder and more desperate.

It took a second before finally he broke, Nico stood up on wobbly feet and yelled to high Olympus.

"Enough!" He screamed taking control from Chiron who looked exhausted.

Nico surveyed the crowd tiredly, basking in the pure silence.

"You are acting like children in a situation that calls for rationalisation." Nico called wobbling on his numb feet.

Of all the times for Nico's feet to give up, now was not the time. He would've toppled over, had Will not put a carefully placed arm around his shoulders.

"He's right guys." Will said loudly, "I know we've just had a major war, but this is a prophecy and it needs to be thought on with a clear head."

Nico glanced at the campers noticing the sheepish looks on their faces.

"Yes, Will and Nico are counselors and I will meet tomorrow to discuss these events. For now, go to your cabins and carry on as usual." Chiron finalised.

The campers nodded and Nico watched relieved as they filtered out of the area. For such a good night, it had turned dramatically sour. Nico looked up at Will and begrudgingly let himself be frog marched back to the infirmary.

Nico could see that Will was troubled, the stressed look on his face was a dead give away.

Nico was hustled back into bed and drowned in more blankets. Will had grabbed his hand and was busy attaching the medical equipment back to him. Nico watched quietly as Will paused in attaching the drip to his arm. He was probably just second guessing himself.

"Everything okay, Will?" Nico asked, noticing a guilty look pass across Will's face.

"The prophecy is about you, isn't it!" Will stated in a rhetorical manner.

"No!" Nico blundered.

Will gave him an incredulous look, before turning back to his task.

The rest of the time Nico spent with Will was in silence. Nico watched annoyed, as Will got up and left in a prissy mood.

'Di Immortales Will was such a girl sometimes,'

Nico growled inwardly as he drifted off. His mind swarmed in his usual pessimistic thoughts.

Nico awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and a throb in his hand. Nico rose up on his elbows and looked around the room, bleary eyed. According to the clock on his left it was 9:00.

Nico was mildly surprised when it was Sterling who danced in happily and not Will.

Nico watched Sterling pointedly, noticing the slight waver in Sterling's step and waver in his smile. That was when the thought struck him, the gods damned councillor meeting.

Nico's glare intensified dramatically causing Sterling to gulp loudly.

"Hey…" Sterling squeaked out nervously.

"Where is Will?' Nico asked pointedly.

"Ah, he's out," Sterling said.

"Out where?" Nico asked sternly, causing Sterling to stutter.

Sterling looked around nervously before the word fell out of his mouth quickly.

"Willtoldmetonotwakeyoutilltenandtouseforceifnecessarywhilehewasatthecouncillorsmeeting."

"Oh he told you that, did he?" Nico asked.

Sterling nodded mutely.

"While you can tell him that I'm taking a shortened stay at the infirmary. As I have better things to do." Nico said standing up crookedly and ripping the needle out of his hand, ignoring Sterling's protests.

"I really don't think tha-."

"I really don't care Sterling. Now if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave." Nico said grabbing his clothes and books.

He saluted at Sterling awkwardly, before fading into the shadows of the early morning.

Considering Nico hadn't shadow travelled in a while, he had expected various outcomes. Especially considering it was a spur of the moment thing and not one he had planned beforehand.

Nico had landed in his cabin with a thud, dropping his item to the floor. The weakness had been expected for him, so had the feeling of his bones turning to mush. What he had not expected was the breathing trouble and the out-of-body experience.

No, that was definitely new.

It was like Nico's soul was being pulled apart from his body with someone's bare hands. He fell to the floor beside his items, struggling for breath. Nico watched weakly as a shape formed above him, going from a blob to having human features.

It was as his vision filtered out, that he realised what the shape was.

It was a carbon copy of him, except it was see through.

Nico's last thought before he passed out was pure annoyance.

Damnit why was Solace always right?

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V (At the Councillors meeting)**

Will had to admit, he felt a little bad for not letting Nico take part in the councillors meeting.

But then he remembered the lines from the prophecy.

Nope, never in a million years would he let Di Angelo take part in another world ending prophecy.

He walked into the Big House, following behind a whispering Jason and Percy.

Will took his seat in the rec room and watched as everybody jogged in at once, most were just impatient to know about the prophecy. Will picked at his nails and waited for Chiron to make an appearance.

His head snapped up when Chiron's troubled voice boomed through the room.

"As it seems we have another prophecy to deal with." Chiron said gravelly.

"Yeah...fun." Percy grumbled tiredly.

"Shut it Prissy. It probably doesn't even have anything to do with you." Clarisse called out cackling drily.

"I bet ten dollars it does Clarisse," Travis replied, waving a ten dollar note in the air.

Clarisse was about to agree to the deal when Chiron interrupted her.

"Mr. Stoll, please wane from making bets about prophecies." He said tiredly.

Chiron looked around the room and meeting everyone's eyes. He halted when he noticed one person was missing.

"Will, where is Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Sleeping. The idiot over-exhausted himself." Will replied. Failing to mention that he had pretty much just drugged him...again.

"Indeed." Chiron muttered drily.

"Chiron seriously. What is the prophecy about this time?" Annabeth asked, going straight to the point.

"Well you see my dear, this prophecy really doesn't have anything to do with us. It's apart of a whole other t-."

 **"So when you're near me**

 **Darling can't you hear me?**

 **S.O.S**

 **The love you gave me**

 **Nothing else can save me**

 **S.O.S"**

Everyone glanced up as Chiron was interrupted by someone's Hephaestus improved cell-phone.

Will looked around looking for the phone, blushing when he realised it was his. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and jogged out of the room embarrassed.

"What is it?" He hissed into the phone angrily.

"Um...Will?" Sterling asked nervously on the other line.

"Yes?" Will snarled.

"Nicoshadow-travelledoutoftheroom." Sterling jumbled out.

"Sterling say it again please, but slower." Will asked politely.

"Nico shadow-travelled out of the room." Sterling repeated.

"Goddamnit! I left for ten minutes." Will shouted earning a few strange looks from other campers.

"Ah well that's not all." Sterling mumbled.

"How could that possibly not be all Sterling!" Will seethed.

"Um well Austin found him in his cabin and ah well-" Sterling drifted off.

"What?" Will shouted.

"Nico is unresponsive!" Someone shouted in the background.

Will cursed, but silently thank whoever shouted and got to the point.

"Look I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Will said impatiently he needed to get back to the meeting.

"No! Will we need you here now." Sterling cried.

"Why? He'll come around soon." Will said tiredly.

"Solace, he's not just unresponsive. He's freaking comatose, he can't bloody breath!" Sterling shouted.

 _And that was when it all came tumbling down._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kian's P.O.V, New York 1956.**

As he stared at the unconscious body of his friend. He couldn't but help feel the twinge of guilt that arose in his heart.

But, of course, that vanished when he remembered his sister and the fact that this form of his friend's body, wasn't exactly his friend.

Kian sat on the rickety old chair facing the bed, where his friend slept, oblivious to the world.

It was so strange to go from a t-shirt and jeans to dress shirts, suspenders and trousers.

Yet it felt as if he was at home.

Regret lingered in the back of his mind like a bad taste in his mouth.

The word encompassed every action he made and every sin he would have to repent.

Sinning would be his downfall if he let his actions consume him.

Yet it was worth it.

Kian would finally see him fall and fall hard as possible.

He would avenge his sister as it was foretold.

Kian stared down at the boy with concern he was disgusted by. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before standing up abruptly.

He exited the room where life's balance had been dramatically tilted.

One could not know if it was for better or for worse.

 **Death is an experience that is yet undiscovered by man.**

 **It will never matter how many die. You will not experience death, till your time has come.**

 **Be it at the age of an infant, or of one who has lived a great, many years.**

 **I like to think of death as a peaceful happening.**

 **That tis' you body just merely moving onto a new existence.**

 **But that is an expectation.**

 **Death is not dignified. Death is not peaceful.**

 **Death is Death.**

 **And I am its ruler.**

 **You think you can escape me Nico?**

 **You think you are immune?**

 **I will find you as you have found me.**

 **Like father like son.**

 **Isn't that quaint?**

 **You are no son of mine, boy.**

 **I refuse to consort with the likes of you.**

Nico woke up gasping for breath. That dream had been the worst by far.

Never had it been his father disowning him. Yet it wasn't a far stretch considering he had dreams like these every night. Most would be distressed or at least fazed by a nightmare like his. But no, Nico wasn't fazed. One had to get used to watching your family disown you every night.

Nico was more concerned about his lack of memory of the previous days and the fact that his surroundings were definitely not at Camp Half-Blood.

Last Nico remembered was Jason dragging him to the infirmary, then it just went blank.

Be that as it may, losing his memory wasn't the weirdest happening at the moment. No, the room he was lying in was the weirdest. It looked like it was straight out of a 50's movie set.

And last Nico remembered he had been at Camp Half Blood in the 21st century. Not on a bad movie set or something. Nico shot out of bed, staring down at his clothes. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey pants, two sizes too big for him.

Nico glanced up towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

Schist.

He dived back under the bed and tried to make it look like he was just waking up.

Maybe then he could find a way out.

Nico blinked his eyes open in a bad attempt at looking tired. His eyebrows almost shot to the roof when he took in the guy standing in front of him.

"Long time no see, Di Angelo."

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V (present day time.)**

 _Coma:_

 _A prolonged state of deep unconsciousness, caused especially by severe injury or illness._

It was a definition straight out of the dictionary. It was something Will thought he'd never have to deal with.

Never had he ran so fast in his life. The councillor meeting was left in the dust as he broke through the doors to the infirmary.

Will chucked his phone god knows where and proceeded to change out of his shirt in record time. He grabbed the offered green scrub shirt from Sterling and blindly followed Sterling's sprinting pace.

Will rushed into the room behind Sterling. His heart dropping to his feet as he realised it was the ICU part of the infirmary.

What had Nico got himself into this time?

The room was empty exempt for the crowd of Apollo kids that were sprinting around hectically.

Will only took the time to nod at Kayla and Austin. Before bee-lining in the direction of Wyatt, who stood at the foot of the occupied bed.

Over the years Will had become accustomed to concealing his emotions during stressful situations. Nothing could've prevented the distraught look that crossed his face as he assessed the scene below him.

Nico was see through and completely lifeless.

Will glanced at the monitors that stood beside the readings were the lowest that he'd ever seen in a demigod. Will glanced towards Wyatt and growled as he realised that Wyatt was getting ready to run a breathing tube down Nico's throat.

"What are you doing?" Will snarled, grabbing Wyatt's purposeful hands.

"Saving his life!" Wyatt replied, shaking off Will's grip.

"Wyatt, you hook him on to the ventilator, he might never come off it!" Will shouted, causing all his siblings to quiet and look at the pair.

"You think I don't already know that!" Wyatt replied, moving Nico's head up so he could position the tube right. "I'm giving us time damnit Will! Let me do my job."

Will stepped back frustrated, as Wyatt took over and ordered the others about.

Will felt useless, something he'd never felt before.

Come on Solace. Don't be a prissy girl.

Will took a deep breath and glanced towards Wyatt who seemed to be struggling, his hands were shaking dramatically.

Will walked briskly back over to Wyatt and put a awkward hand on his back.

"Dude you know how to do it. This is no different." Will said firmly, boring his blue eyes into Wyatt's green ones.

"Okay." Wyatt shook off Will's grip and continued with the task.

Will watched concerned as Wyatt carefully threaded the tube down Nico's throat and sighed in relief as everything matched up.

Will moved to help Wyatt secure the tube, handing him a blue plastic mouthpiece.

Will and Wyatt stepped away from the chaos, allowing Sterling, Kayla and Austin to carry on.

"What happened?" Will asked tiredly, briefly glancing over at the others.

"According to Sterling he shadow-travelled and ended up at his cabin. That's where I found him." Wyatt said, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What else?" Will asked.

"I don't know Will I seriously don't know." Wyatt sighed, "Look mate, I barely know anything about shadow-travelling. But I know enough to know it doesn't put people in coma's."

"Then what else do you propose happened?" Will asked.

"Honestly? Something beyond what we know." Wyatt replied.

"Wyatt, dammit! Now is not the time to be a superstitious prick!" Will shouted.

"I'm not trying to be. Just think about it okay? Call Lou Ellen in or something. Maybe even Charlie or Maddie." Wyatt said defensively.

"Fine! You can go grab Charlie or whoever. I will deal with this myself." Will growled, clearly pissed off.

Wyatt nodded stiffly before storming out of the room for no apparent reason.

Will exhaled roughly, before turning back to his siblings and his fr-.

'What was Nico to him?' Will thought distractedly. 'Was he a friend or something more?'

Will shook the thoughts from his head roughly and walked back other to the chaos, taking on the role of head councillor, like a second skin.

If shadow travelling wasn't killing his friend, than what was?

It was an hour before Will finally called it quits and told his siblings to take a break. Nico had been poked and prodded, slapped and pinched; nothing had proven effective. Will swore if they injected any more unicorn draught or ambrosia in Nico's veins, the kid would spontaneously combust into flames and unicorn shiz.

Will stared at Nico's cold, lifeless hand desperately. Wishing that it'd move or twitch. That'd at least do something. But no, it remained there as lifeless as it had been a second ago. Will fell into the chair besides Nico's bed and put his head in his hands. Why did everything go to hell so quickly, at Camp Half-Blood?

Will muttered intelligible curse under his breath and cursed every known deity to High Olympus.

"I promised," Will muttered sadly, "I promised you wouldn't get hurt."

Will sat staring at Nico blankly.

The radio song in the background, seeming to perfectly suit the situation.

 _"Really too late to call,_

 _So we wait for morning_

 _To wake you is all we got_

 _To know me as hardly golden_

 _Is to know me all wrong, they warn."_

Gods. Why was his life so messed up?

Will was musing to himself, when he became aware of someone's loud, breathless pants.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Wyatt with company.

"Damnit Wyatt. When I said grab Charlie, I didn't mean to literally go grab her."

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V (back in 1956)**

"This was unexpected." Nico said watching Kian with an empathetic look.

"Yeah. I said the same when I found you unconscious outside my door." Kian chuckled awkwardly.

Nico moved out of the bed awkwardly, almost facing planting to the ground when he realised his legs were numb. But luckily Kian had caught him and sat him back down on the bed.

"You probably shouldn't get up." Kian said obviously.

"But I was fine a second ago." Nico grumbled glaring at his legs.

"Yeah and now you not. Sit down for a minute, you've been out for awhile." Kian cautioned.

"I haven't seen you in like three years and now you're suddenly being nice! What happened?" Nico chuckled.

Kian's passive expression turned dark and Nico immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I'm sorry Kian I didn-."

"It's fine Nico." Kian interrupted coldly.

"Still.." Nico said, fidgeting with his shirt.

"It's cool. Look get some rest or something. No offence but you look like hell hound poop." Kian chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." Nico drawled as Kian gave him a pointed glare and walked towards the door.

"Hey Kian, where are we? This house looks like something of a hollywood set in the 50's." Nico asked.

"We're in Manhattan, New York." Kian informed.

"Really? I didn't know Manhattan had houses like this in the 21st century." Nico muttered.

"It doesn't. Nico we're in 1956."


	7. Chapter 7

**Present time:**

 **Will's P.O.V**

Will sighed as he took in Charlie's hyperactive figure.

Charlie, in all things, was an interesting child.

Charlie was 14 with long as hell black hair and dark brown eyes.

She was usually spouting off random nonsense on Supernatural, or some other TV show. And when she wasn't wearing a fandom themed t-shirt, she was wearing her pyjamas.

Charlie was a daughter of Hecate and a famous Indian chef in New Britain, Connecticut.

Will had first encountered Charlie when she had ran in a few days before the Roman attacks. She and her two other friends had came in, blasting out of nowhere. They were ranting about throwing drink bottles and jandals.

It was safe to say, Will had to complete a full psych evaluation.

It turned out her friend Bella, daughter of Ares had just thrown a metal drink bottle at a Cyclopes. While Charlie herself, had thrown her purple Jandal at the monster. As you do.

Charlie's friend Bella was civil enough; when she wasn't eating bacon or trying to run after guys, who usually ended up being gay. Will hadn't seen Bella in a while, now that he thought about. But then there was Evie. She had significant memory loss, so much she could barely remember her first name. According to Bella and Charlie they had ran into her while running from the Cyclopes. Evie was an undetermined child who mostly kept to herself.

Will was struck yet again with despair, when he remembered he was supposed to introduce Nico to the three freaking musketeers today.

Wasn't going to happen now, was it?

"Hey Charlie…" Will said weakly, staring at her with a passive expression.

"Heeeyyyyy Will." She enthused, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy." Will said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Wyatt said you wanted me?" She asked, looking around the empty ward.

"Uh yeah. I guess I need you to check over a patient for magical presences." Will said unsure.

"Sure thing…" Charlie paused, her expression turning sour. "Will, is it Nico?"

"Yes." Will whispered, moving so Charlie could see Nico.

"Good Cas!" Charlie exclaimed rushing over to Nico.

Charlie got straight to the task; not waiting for Wyatt or Will's command.

Will watched as she placed her hands on Nico's chest, ignoring the medical equipment.

A bluish glow had arisen from her hands and was slowly passing all over Nico. Charlie was chanting under her breath, solely focused on the task. Will was praying to Hecate, that Charlie would not muck up.

After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, Charlie finally stopped, her face a mix of confusion.

"So?" Wyatt and Will asked in unison causing both of them to look at each other awkwardly.

"Well that was an interesting experience, to say the least." Charlie said, yawning.

"Damn girl, you make it seemed like you jumped his bones or something." A voice chuckled from beside the door.

Everyone turned to face Bella, glaring at her evilly.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Not the time Bella! Go find Evie or Maddie, I'm busy." Charlie said, seriously.

Bella poked her tongue out at them before skipping happily out of the room.

Will forgot to mention that Bella was just overall strange half the time.

"Now back to Nico. What's up with him?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"It's kind of hard to explain. But I can confirm there has been magic involved." Charlie said.

"What type of magic?" Will asked.

"Dark and old. The spell used had black magic. Whatever Nico got himself mixed in, it's bad." Charlie said ominously.

"Ohh, that's nice, isn't it Will?" Wyatt muttered sarcastically.

"You can fix it though?" Will asked, crossing his fingers desperately.

"Normally yes, I could." Charlie said cryptically.

"Normally?" Will sighed out.

"Well you see that's not all I noticed." Charlie said sadly.

"Seriously what else could be wrong!" Will shouted.

"His soul Will, it's gone." Charlie said.

"Gone?" Wyatt and Will asked at the same time.

"Vanished. Not there. It's gone!" Charlie exaggerated. "I can't help him if he doesn't have a soul."

"Well then what do we do?" Will asked, getting annoyed.

"Well duh. You find it!" Charlie said in an obvious tone.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Wyatt asked.

"The heck if I know! Look I'll talk to Chiron, all you guys need to do is keep him alive." Charlie said.

"Well then. Thank you Charlie, you've been so helpful!" Will called after her sarcastically, as she walked towards the door.

"Toodles! Oh, and Wyatt?" She said seriously.

"Yes?" Wyatt mumbled.

"You better be at theatre practice, this afternoon." She threatened.

"Seriously? Evie still expects me to practice freaking ABBA, with a prophecy going on!" Wyatt shouted.

"Yes! You better remember your lines. The performance is next week." Charlie said.

"Fine." Wyatt mumbled petulantly.

"Good I'll talk to Chiron now and I'll be back within the hour." Charlie said bouncing out the door.

"Poseidon save us all if that play's still happening." Wyatt prayed.

"Why?" Will asked, genuinely interested.

"Percy's singing." Wyatt said shuddering.

"Ohh man." Will said, forgetting the situation at hand.

"Will you be fine with him?" Wyatt asked, motioning to Nico's bed.

"Yeah," Will muttered sadly.

"Cool, I'll be practising my lines. Sterling should be here soon." Wyatt said.

"Yeah." Will's focus was back on Nico.

"Hey man. He'll be okay, Charlie will save him." Wyatt said comfortingly.

Will nodded absentmindedly at Wyatt, turning back to Nico as his brother left.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Will muttered, landing in the chair beside Nico with a sigh.

Having nothing else to do Will busied himself by checking Nico's vitals, again.

He was checking Nico's pulse when a voice interrupted him.

"So it is true." A voice choked up beside him.

Will looked up and sighed heavily when he met with Jason's sorrowful eyes.

"Gods Jason…" Will started.

"No Will it's okay. I suppose being a demigod you have to be used to it." Jason joked wearily.

"Yeah. A clause in the job description, huh." Will replied, offering Jason the seat.

Jason declined the offer and grabbed Nico's lifeless hand.

"Will...be honest with me." Jason asked.

"Yes?" Will replied, not liking where it was going.

"Is he going to pull through?" Jason asked in all seriousness.

"I-I don't know.."

* * *

 **Charlie's P.O.V**

Never in her life had she felt such dark magic. It was like dunking your hand into the coldest of places.

But surprisingly that wasn't the most important thing troubling her. No that spot was reserved for her best friend.

Now what had Evie been doing in Nico Di Angelo's memories?

Charlie knew for a fact that there was more to Ev then one could see.

And she had a feeling Evie's missing memories had a big something to do with Di Angelo himself.

Charlie smiled briefly at Evie as she passed her.

Evie was being exuberant and hyper, which was strange. She was blasting out her lines at full volume; still managing to sound vaguely human.

Charlie barked out laughter as she saw Austin and Percy, both half heartedly trying to contain her exuberance.

Annabeth was just sitting in the corner laughing, her script long forgotten.

Guess life still had to carry on at Camp Half-Blood, even if lives were on the line.

"Sing with me Charlie!" Evie shouted in her irish lilt.

"I'm busy Evie. Practise with Austin, he seems to be having fun!" She called, picking up her pace.

Charlie ignored Austin's shouts of outrage and carried onto the Big House, her mood dampening slightly.

Son of a Banshee, it was like heading to the headmasters office.

Charlie took a deep breath, before firmly knocking on Chiron's door.

"Come in," He called.

'Here goes nothing…'

Charlie stood in front of Chiron, cringing at his 'cut the crud' expression.

"Charlotte, you're telling me that Mr. Di Angelo is essentially missing his soul?" Chiron said, massaging his temples.

"That's about it Mr. Chiron, Sir." Charlie breathed out.

"Why can't evil just take a break for one or two months?" Chiron muttered under his breath.

"I know the feeling Sir…" Charlie replied, scuffing her feet on the wooden floor.

"Alright then, I'll have a look at Nico myself, but if it's what I think it is we may need reinforcements.." Chiron said, distractedly.

"Reinforcements sir?" Charlie asked.

"It's none of your concern child. Now where is Mr. Di Angelo?" Chiron asked.

Charlie gulped, before walking out the door; checking that Chiron was following behind her.

"Please don't kill me.." Charlie muttered under her breath.

Charlie quickened her pace when Chiron raised an eyebrow at her.

Gods that man was scary.

 **A/N:**

 **Here is your new and improved edited fanfiction.**

 **All chapters have been edited, from one to seven.**

 **You can thank my amazing friend from my Spanish class for the editing :-D**

 **Anyway peace out and I'll be updating sooner or later this weekend**


	8. Chapter 8

**Listen to:**

 **Sound of silence by Simon and Garfunkel**

 **White Queen by Queen**

 ** _Now you can read hehehe_**

* * *

 **Now back in 1956 with Nico Di Angelo**

Nico stared at Kian's stone cold figure for a few moments, before bursting out into tears of laughter.

"You're-ha-kidding!" Nico gasped out

Nico laughed for minutes, before stopping abruptly as he took in Kian's unwavering face.

"Oh schist! You're serious?" Nico exclaimed.

"Deadly…" Kian said seriously.

"I swear to Zeus, nothing is normal anymore!" Nico shouted frustrated.

"That coming from a son of death?" Kian asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Nico said running a hand through his hair. "Did I freaking shadow travel here or something?"

"You seriously think I would know?" Kian asked.

"Nevermind…" Nico drawled out.

"Well now that normal has been chucked out the window, you should rest. Like seriously the bags under your eyes, look like tattoos." Kian said

"Thank you Kian, for your kind comments," Nico muttered sarcastically.

"Ha, it's true! You look like the wrong end of a chicken's butt," Kian chuckled.

"God I've missed your criticising." Nico chuckled absentmindedly.

Kian flipped him off chuckling coldly, before abruptly stomping out the door.

"Bipolar much," Nico muttered under his breath.

Nico shifted round in the bed for a few minutes, before ultimately deciding to sprawl out on his stomach. He was seemingly unfazed by the situation at hand. The situation that was strange as heck; even for demigods.

Nico huffed angrily a few times, before finally heeding Kian's advice.

He fell asleep to the ticking of a clock and a dull throb settling in his bones.

Just great.

* * *

 **Kian's P.O.V**

Kian stood behind the door silently, waiting for Nico to fall asleep.

He stood for a few minutes before finally letting out a breathy sigh when he heard Nico's soft snores. Now, he could finally complete the task at hand. Kian softly opened the door, wincing when a loud creak echoed through the room. He glanced at Nico and sighed as Nico didn't even twitch, seemingly oblivious to the situation. Kian softly tiptoed towards Nico, and stood beside his bed. Kian had officially surpassed the realms of creepiness.

Kian had to admit he felt powerful in that moment. That with a switch of a blade he could slit the younger man's throat, in his sleep.

But that wasn't what he was there for. Kian was there to complete a task and that's what he would do.

Kian sifted through his pockets hurriedly, pulling out a crinkled piece of white paper. He stared at the words with disgust. Jacques better have been right about the spell, otherwise someone would have a one way ticket back to Tartarus.

Kian took in a deep breath before clearing his thoughts and beginning to chant.

 _"Testor Triviae potestate Plutonis partem animae a corpore. Fiat usque ad hanc horam. Unus et alter vivo morietur. Nunc duo dividitur, nunquam iterum se iuncturum esse."_

 _In English it was something along the lines of; I invoke the power of Trivia and Pluto, That in this hour it shall be done. One of two times shall be separated by body and soul. One shall live and the other shall die. Never to be joined again._

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically as Kian muttered the Latin spell.

Black tendrils slinked from his hands and curled around Nico's prone body, in a dark caress.

Kian watched emotionlessly as Nico shouted, the tendrils sinking into Nico's every orifices.

He looked blankly at him, before turning out the door. Leaving Nico to his unconscious screaming.

Pain, such a lovely thing to bring upon.

* * *

 **Present day.**

 **Will's P.O.V**

Will ran a hand through his hair for the tenth time in five minutes.

No change, nothing, nada. Not even a twitch or a sigh. Just the repetitive swoosh of the machine keeping Nico alive.

Will stared at the blank ceiling, leaning back in his chair heavily.

Who would think three days could go so fast? The senate meeting had been postponed; at least that's what Jason said. Nico's friends and family had been inconsolable, nothing Will said or did could reassure them.

Hazel was in Nico's room most nights, crying softly as Frank hugged her comfortingly. Piper had tried to use charm speak to snap him out of his state, but that had done nothing. Annabeth and Percy visited every week, Annabeth would write notes and ask questions, while Percy just sat and stared glumly at Nico. But then there was Jason, Jason had by far, taken the situation the worst. The son of Zeus had exhausted every resource, to find anything. By day Jason was sitting with Nico, and by night he was pestering poor Charlie and questioning Chiron. Eventually Will had to intervene with Jason's efforts, dragging him into a bed and forced him to rest. Setting an IV drip in his arm, for reassurance. Will knew from experience that he could never trust Jason to rest; especially when one of his own was in trouble.

Will paused his staring at the ceiling when he heard footsteps echoing towards him.

Will looked behind him, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he met with Evie's small figure. She looked exhausted and sullen. There were dark bags under her eyes and her hair was thrown carelessly into a sloppy ponytail. Her usually sunny green eyes were dull and cold. She was wearing a white and blue striped t-shirt, green jandals and blue owl pyjama bottoms, an odd choice for the middle of the day.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked softly.

"I-I-I just wanted to see how he was, everyone seems so worried about him. I felt a little bad for not noticing." She said in a small voice, seemingly nervous of Nico's lifeless body.

"Really?" Will asked disbelievingly.

He stood up abruptly, making Evie jump and squeak loudly.

"Woah, Evie it's just me. What's going on with you?" He asked, placing a hand cautiously on her shoulder.

Evie gulped, darting her eyes from Will to Nico, seeming out of it.

"I've been having these dreams," She whispered.

"Yeah?" Will replied.

"He...well Nico was there and this other guy, Kian I think his name was. He looked like me." Evie stuttered, obligingly sitting in the chair Will sat her in.

Will eyed her critically, momentarily forgetting Nico's situation. She looked so confused and lost. Completely opposite to her bubbly, carefree attitude a few days ago. He crouched down in front of her, leaning against Nico's bed tiredly.

"There's so much blood every time I dream," Evie elaborated, "and every time Nico's always there, screaming at me, b-begging me to stay. And then there's Kian, he looks so sad, like every time he saw me it pained him."

Will absorbed her words quietly, watching as she blinked tiredly at him.

"Did anything else happen in these dreams?" Will asked.

"Uhh yeah the blood, well it was from me." She said, "every time it's the same thing, a knife sticking out of my chest. And there's Nico shaking me as if it'd keep me alive. Except he doesn't call me Evie when he shouts my name."

"What does he call you then?" Will asked curiously.

"Eva, he called me Eva." Evie confirmed.

Will cocked his head to the side. Where had he heard that name before?

He was about to ask her another question when she suddenly, collapsed forward in the chair. Will caught her in his arms before she plummeted to the ground. And that people, is what happens after many, sleepless nights. He sighed before picking her up and walking out the door. He walked down the corridor casually looking for Wyatt or Sterling, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey Sterling!" Will shouted, interrupting Sterling's intense glaring contest with Jason.

"Yes?" Sterling grumbled.

"She's out of it. Take her for me?" Will asked, walking over to the empty bed next to Jason's.

"Sure. Please tell me you didn't knock her out as well," Sterling groaned.

"No! Dammit what do you take me for?" Will asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sterling asked.

Will grunted, before laying Evie on the bed and leaving her to Sterling's grumbling.

Will smiled stiffly to himself as he heard Sterling's exasperated shouts.

"Grace if you so much as move I will tie you down!"

"But Sterling!" Jason pleaded.

"No. You will lay there and rest, or so help me Zeus I will get Piper in here."

And that effectively shut Jason grace up.

Will whistled tunelessly to himself, as he walked back through the infirmary doors.

Instead of sitting in the chair beside Nico's bed, he simply leaned against the window.

Nico was as white as the sheets he was laying on. His chest rose with artificial breaths and his ribs were too pronounced to be healthy. Everything about Nico screamed death and darkness. It was really a sad sight to look at.

Will crossed his arms tensely across his chest, as if waiting for some kind of unspoken miracle. As if by standing there he offered some kind of hope that Nico would wake up and start calling him names. But that was about as unlikely as pigs tap dancing across the Atlantic.

Will looked up alarmed, as loud prolonged beeping assaulted his hearing, instead of timed machine swooshes.

"Of all things!" Will shouted.

He took action shouting for his siblings and pressing buttons, as Nico's monitor flatlined.

"Schist!" Will shouted.

"What's happening?" Austin called running in beside him.

"I don't know, he just flatlined!" Will shouted.

He growled at the flurry of Apollo kids who rushed in, giving them orders as he started chest compressions.

"Don't you dare do this you annoying little brat!" Will seethed, pounding on Nico's chest hard enough to break ribs.

Will continued to do chest compressions, standing back when someone tried to shock Nico's heart back into restarting.

The process continued for awhile, before someone grabbed his hand roughly; stopping his ministrations.

Will snarled as he met with Austin's hardened gaze.

"Will..stop, he's gone." Austin said calmly, grabbing Will's hands in an iron tight grip.

"No! Dammit he's not dead!" Will shouted, trying to shake off Austin's grip.

"Stop! Will if you don't call it I will." Austin ordered.

Will darted his eyes around the room, going over every possible option; coming up with nothing.

"No..please don't make me." Will said in a small voice.

"Will…" Austin tried. "Fine, I'm calling it. Time of death 1:21-."

"Banshee don't you freaking dare!" Charlie interrupted coming out of nowhere, "if you finish that sentence Austin Arthur Nicholls, I will personally hang you from the ceiling by your balls!"

Right at that moment Will did something he'd never, ever though he'd do; he thanked Hecate for Charlie Pillai.

 **A/N: so apparently at 9:32 on a Saturday night I turn into a writing sadist...teehee.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed my brain fart that turned into another chapter.**

 **link to a dream cast for this fanfiction is in my profile, I made it with my friend Mysticalecho191101**

 **Thanks for reading and yeah, follow, favourite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Charlie had spent the past week using every single resource available to her in the Hecate cabin. From books to hymns, she had used it all. Yet nothing stood out, there wasn't exactly a big sign pointing to a sentence like: Hey read me! Here's how to find people's lost souls. Much to Charlie's disdain, the demigod life was not as easy as big signs and directions.

Charlie was all but falling asleep where she sat, a book wide open on her lap and empty Coke cans toppled over on her bed. She ran a hand through her hair, cringing when she felt how greasy it was. Gods now she'd forgotten to shower, just great.

She stared at the words in front of her absorbing the information, Charlie hefted a sigh before flipping the page. She raised her eyebrows when she realised it was just a newspaper clipping dated back to 1956. Something about a man using black magic to support his own necromancy claims. Normally Charlie would've skipped passed it, but someone's witness statement caught her attention. They claimed that the man had been muttering in Latin repeatedly. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on; the prophecy and Nico it was all connected. The spell, the dark magic it all made so much sense.

But if she was right, Nico didn't have time.

Charlie stood up rapidly, her eyes widening as realization dawned upon her.

"Oh son of a banshee!" She shouted, grabbing a hoodie and darting out the door in her pajama shorts.

She sprinted through the Camp, pushing countless people to the ground. Her pace quickened as the infirmary dawned upon her. Charlie rushed through the doors and towards the ICU, she pushed open the doors and growled aloud as she took in the scene before her.

Nico was flat lining and Austin being the schist head he was, was calling it.

"Banshee don't you freaking dare!" Charlie interrupted, "if you finish that sentence Austin Arthur Nicholls I will personally hang you from the ceiling by your balls."

Charlie grinned as Will look hopefully at her and Austin just stared abashed at her.

"He. Is. Dead." Austin said motioning to Nico dramatically.

"No he isn't," Charlie said, moving closer to Nico.

She shut her eyes briefly and let her magic sink into Nico's body, looking to keep up his heart rate. She sighed aloud as the heart monitor picked up and people cheered around her.

"I wouldn't be so happy guys, the spell is temporary. It only gives us an hour or so." Charlie cautioned.

"How? What? When?" Will stammered, seeming to have regained his senses.

"He was never dead, his pulse was just to low for any man made machine to pick up." Charlie said.

"Oh," Will muttered, staring at her in awe.

"Look I'm going to explain this to you and you need to listen." Charlie said, showing everyone but Will, Austin and Sterling out of the room.

"Okay?" Will and Austin said in unison.

"Good. The spell that was originally used was black magic, I told you that right?" Charlie said, taking a seat in front of the rather gobsmacked pair.

"Uh huh." Will nodded animatedly.

"Well that spell was really just a first step. A mildly simple soul dividing and duplicating." Charlie said.

"Oh, a simple soul dividing and duplicating she says!" Austin interrupted.

Charlie glared at Austin pointedly, shutting him up.

"Anyway that was just step one. I was going through some older Hecate spell books and I came across this article of a man dabbling in black magic to back up his necromancy claims. Really he was just a lunatic. But the spell he was muttering, I had heard it before." She said.

"Yeah, what does this spell have to do with Nico?" Will asked growing impatient.

"The spell cast upon Nico is used to separate the soul from the body permanently. Effectively killing the souls original body, not the duplicate." Charlie said, eyeing the two with tired eyes.

"So what, he is dead?" Austin asked confused.

"I swear to god Austin if you don't shut up and stop being stupid, I will witch slap you!" Charlie threatened.

Austin gulped and nodded at her wearily, trying to hide behind Will.

"But we've been lucky," Charlie said.

"This is lucky?" Will shouted, pointing a finger at Nico as if Charlie was insane to say such a thing.

"Yes." Charlie growled, "we're lucky because the spell can only be cast by a child of Hecate.

Whoever has cast the spell on Nico is not a child of Hecate, meaning the spell is somewhat faulty."

"Faulty?" Will asked cautiously.

"Nico's soul is still partially tethered to his original body, but the thing is his body can't last much longer without his soul. The tether is so weak I can barely feel it, if we don't get his soul back before Wednesday…" Charlie drawled off, looking at Nico's body with pity.

"What will happen?" Austin asked.

"He dies." Charlie said bluntly.

"Oh isn't that nice!" Will shouted throwing his hands up in the air exasperated.

"I have an idea, but I need to run it pass Chiron." Charlie said calmly. "I need you to keep his heart beating, Jason can help you there."

"Jason?" Will asked confused.

"He's a child of Zeus isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I don't see what that has to do with anything." Austin said.

"If he can control his powers enough; he'll have enough charge to restart Nico's heart, if it calls for it." Charlie explained.

"Oh, okay," Will mumbled.

"I'll be gone to Chiron agrees with this, you think you can keep him alive?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, we're child of Apollo." Austin said cockily.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon. If Chiron agrees to this, prepare for chaos."

Charlie said.

Charlie stared at both of them concerned, before rushing out the door.

Leaving a trail of dust behind in her wake.

She sprinted towards the Big House, groaning when she check the timetable.

Chiron was teaching an archery class, great.

Charlie sighed loudly and hastened her pace in direction of the Archery Field.

She jogged towards Chiron, sighing when she realized he was packing up.

"Thank Hecate I found you," She panted, leaning on her knees in front of Chiron.

Damn, that was her exercise for the week.

"Yes Charlie?" Chiron asked wearily.

"It's Nico I know the spell and I have a plan." Charlie said, catching her breath.

"Is this plan going to maim, break or kill anybody?" Chiron asked, already regretting his decision.

"A little?" Charlie chuckled weakly, gulping as Chiron raised a perfected Spock eyebrow at her.

"Explain than child."

* * *

 **Evie's P.O.V**

Evie came around to loud bickering and the usual rustling of medical equipment, that accompanied the infirmary. She blinked her eyes open, wincing when the bright light assaulted her throbbing head. Evie turned her head towards the direction of the noise and scowled when she realised it was Jason and Sterling arguing. She raised her eyebrows as she took in Jason's incapacitated hands. It seemed Sterling had gone for desperate measures. Gods stick those two in a room together and it's like WWIII.

Evie smiled at Jason, as he realized she was awake and she groaned loudly to alert Sterling of her being awake.

Evie held in a snicker as Sterling turned to face her with a surprised face and almost jumped teen feet in the air.

"Dammit do you have to do that every time you wake up?" Sterling grumbled.

"Yes" She said smiling.

Evie's smile quickly dissipated when Sterling's face turned into a grumpy, lecturing look

'Here we go,' Evie thought to herself wearily.

"Do you not understand the basic realms of personal care!" Sterling seethed, glaring at her pointedly.

"Of course I do, i'm not that stupid." She sighed.

"That can be challenged," Sterling grumbled, bringing a small flashlight out of his shirt pocket and shining it into her eyes.

"Di Immortales! Sterling I don't have a concussion." Evie shouted turning away from him.

"Sorry..." Sterling sighed placing the flashlight back in his pocket.

"You should be," She grumbled, muttering curses in Gaelic under her breath.

"Hades have mercy upon my soul!" Sterling said staring up at the sky pleadingly, "i'm stuck with these two numb skulls all afternoon."  
"Hey wait a damn second. I did not agree to staying here all afternoon!" Evie shouted, giving Sterling a death glare, "I have things to do and rehearsals to go to."  
"Neither did I!" Jason piped in.

"Shut it Grace, your opinion is unwanted." Sterling said.

Jason huffed like a five year old and sat there pouting.

"As for you Evie, you will sit in that bed until I discharge you. Or so help me Apollo I will tie you down, like our friend Jason over there!" Sterling threatened, pointing a pen at her which kind of ruined the effect.

"When did you become so kinky Manchester?" Evie asked, raising her eyebrows creepily at him.

"Shut it leprechaun," Sterling spat back.

"You did not just go there, you overgrown blonde sun sp-."

"Enough the pair of you!" Will interrupted from the hallway.

"Sorry Will," Sterling and Evie said in unison, observing Will's haggard appearance.

"Gods you two are like small children, ever since you two were both introduced." Will recalled.

"Ha, we thought she was insane," Sterling mused jokingly.

"Shut it, you're one too talk. I still have that video of you from rehearsals Sterling, I will use it against you." Evie threatened.

"Evie…" Will cautioned.

"Sorry," She grumbled.

"Anyway Jason I need you in the ICU, so Sterling if you would," Will said, motioning to the restraints on Jason's arms.

"Oh thank Zeus!" Jason shouted as Sterling begrudgingly let him go.

"Anyway, Jason and I will be in the ICU if you need us. Sterling please try not to kill Evie." Will asked.

"I'll try." Sterling grumbled, sighing as the pair left.

"Like you could kill me anyway Manchester." Evie chuckled.

"We'll see Leprechaun, we'll see." Sterling mused.

After sitting through Sterling's demands for awhile, he eventually left leaving Evie by herself.

Evie sighed as she was finally left on her own. Finally, she had time to think over her dreams and her strange connection with the son of Hades.

The dream she had, had previously was surely the worst one yet. It was the most real and the most vivid.

* * *

 _The dream:_  
 _She was running through a forest, loud growls echoing behind her. Nico was shouting at her, to run faster. But she couldn't run faster, her leg was so sore; like it had been broken or sprained._

 _What had happened?_  
 _She looked behind her, her eyes widening as her assailants gained on her._

 _"Nico grab her!" The other guy, Kian shouted from ahead._

 _She looked around frantically wondering what he meant. When suddenly her legs were no longer on the ground, she squeaked when she realized Nico had chucked her other his shoulder like a sack of potatoes._

 _It was strange for someone so slight to be able to carry her. She wasn't exactly the lightest pick of the bunch._

 _Nico's pace picked up as the shouts and growls grew closer, it was as if her weight didn't affect him at all._

 _The running continued for a short while before suddenly the scenery changed around them._

 _Exchanging trees for rocks and grass for sand. They were at a beach, a surprisingly empty beach._

 _She looked towards the ocean, smiling when she saw Kian splashing around in the water; like the happy little man child he was. Nico was asleep next to her, sprawled out in the sand._

 _She blinked into space, content with her surroundings; when yet again the area changed._

 _They were back in a forest except this time she wasn't running, she was laying down on the forest floor._

 _What was going on?_  
 _She could hear shouts around her, yet she couldn't move to investigate them. It was like she was suspended in time. The shouts were growing closer and more frantic, till they were right above her. She blinked dazedly as Nico stood above her pleading incoherently with her._

 _There was a liquid seeping from her chest, she could feel it sinking into her clothing._

 _Her eyes widened as Nico placed his hands on her shoulders shaking them rapidly. There were tears dripping from his eyes, landing on her face and in her hair._

 _Why was he crying? Nico shouldn't be crying._

 _And that was when she saw the blood on his hands. Her blood._

 _The sounds and shouts gradually grew defined, hundreds of words and phrases being repeated every second. Her head was being swarmed by words and colors._

 _Eventually the words filtered out till it was just one repetitive sentence._

 _"Don't worry Eva, it's not your time to die yet, I won't let you. Wait for me in the space between life and death, I will be there"_

 _The colours began to filter out till she remained in a white expanse, a man standing in front of her. He was definitely a God, she could feel the pure power leaking from his pores._

 _He had tanned olive skin and short blonde hair. He had the clearest blue eyes she had seen, smile lines crinkled at the edges of his eyes. He was prepared for battle; wearing a grey short sleeved shirt and green khaki shorts. A bow and quiver was strapped across his back, and a pair of ray bans dangled from his shirt._

 _A grin broke out on his face as he stepped towards her dishevelled and bloody figure._

 _"You have know idea how long I've waited for this moment, Eva." The man said._

 _"Who are you?" She asked._

 _"I am-."_

* * *

"Evie get up! You've been out for hours. Come on Evie!" Sterling's booming voice assaulted her delicate ears

"I'm up dammit!" Evie shouted, darting straight up.

"Thank Zeus, I thought you'd slipped into a coma or something; I've been paranoid ever since Nico." Sterling muttered sheepishly, stepping back from her bed.

"Damnit. You couldn't have waited a few more minutes before you woke me?" Evie said, running a shaky hand over her face.

"No! Di immortales did you want to slip into a coma or something?" Sterling shouted.

"No...no it's not about that." Evie said standing up on wobbly legs and ignoring Sterling's offered arm and his tsking.

"Then what was it?" Sterling asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"A dream, it was just a really vivid dream."

 **A/N:**

 **Guess who learnt a life lesson today.**

 **Yup, me.**

 **Never make milo and sing and dance around to your favorite song at 10;32 on A Sunday morning.**

 **Bad things happen. E.G. One forgets to put the milk cap on and milk goes everywhere. My parents have gotten to the stage where whenever they walk in on that type of situation, they sigh, look at me and then walk out as if nothing ever happened.**

 **See guy's, nobodies dead.**

 **At least not yet...**

 **Anyway who do you think is Evie's/Eva's godly parent? I tried to make it kind of obvious, but it probably didn't work.**

 **Well that's me done**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apollo's P.O.V (Woah did you expect that? I didn't XD)**

 **3 or so years ago.**

Apollo stood on the cliff top, staring over the large city expanse before him.

It was surprisingly interesting how much mankind had changed in the last 200 years.

From carriages and horses to Mopeds and Ferrari's. Long dresses and waistcoats to singlets and shorts.

Apollo sat down on the edge of the cliff; dangling his legs over the edge, as if it was the normal thing to do. He knew if a mortal walked past, they would surely suspect him of trying to commit suicide.

Mortals and their silly assumptions.

He chuckled to himself as he imagined some silly human trying to talk him out of suicide and then shocking the poor person by magically flying back up from his 'jump.'

That would go down like a house on fire.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding from father's wrath?" A voice gruffly pointed out, behind him.  
"Aren't you supposed to be killing innocent animals or something Ares?" Apollo retorted.

"For your information brother, I don't go around killing innocent animals for fun, no that's saved for Father and his lightning bolts." Ares said, standing next to him with an amused look on his face.

"What do you want Ares?" Apollo asked, getting straight to the point.

"Who said I wanted something?" Ares pointed out crouching down beside Apollo.

"You always want something Ares. What is it? Another drinking partner? Help hiding from Aphrodite?" Apollo asked, sighing.

"No! Why do you always assume it's something to do with Aphrodite?" Ares grunted.

Apollo shrugged his shoulders in response and motioned for Ares to carry on.

"I'm here to offer you advice." Ares said ominously.

"Advice?" Apollo asked disbelievingly

"Yes." Ares confirmed.

"What could you possibly have to advise me about?" Apollo asked sarcastically.

"Your children, the brother and sister. Kian and Eva is it?" Ares said.

"You know nothing about them!" Apollo hissed, raising a dagger at Ares' throat in warning.

"Woah boy, calm down." Ares said moving the blade away from his neck.

"Ares get to the point," Apollo hissed.

"You know as well as I do that, the boy will bring death upon us." Ares said turning serious.

"Yes, I do. But what can I do about it? I can't kill my own son," Apollo said tiredly.

"Even to save the girl?" Ares asked.

"Yes," Apollo said.

"She will die Apollo, you know it as well as I do." Ares said.

"Yes Ares, I do know. I am the one who is forced to watch their child die! I have no options left. If I let her die, order is right in the world again." Apollo shouted.

"And If you let her live?" Ares asked.

"Then I risk bringing down total destruction." Apollo mumbled.

Ares stood up all of a sudden, rage flashing through his eyes.

"Are you really that stupid!" Ares spat. "You can't stop a prophecy! None of them have to die brother, the prophecy is upon us no matter what we do."

"But Ares if I let her die, then all is solved." Apollo shouted.

"Think Apollo, for one damn minute!" Ares shouted.

Apollo stared blankly at Ares, causing the God to get more frustrated.

"Revenge Apollo, revenge." Ares deadpanned.

Apollo continued to stare blankly at him; trying to process the information that Ares had supplied him with.

"I must leave Apollo, I cannot help you anymore." Ares sighed.

"If you can call it help," Apollo mumbled confused.

"I advise you to chose wisely brother, death cannot be reversed." Ares said darkly, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Apollo stood up a mask of confusion set firmly on his face.

Revenge? When did revenge come into the picture?

 **Present time (Still Apollo's P.O.V)**

Apollo stood beside her invisible to the human eye.

How could he have been so stupid? It was only now that Ares' words made sense.

Revenge was something he should of expected, considering it was something he had experienced first hand; repeatedly.

Apollo smiled softly as he watched Sterling and his other children rushing about; giving orders and such.

At least they knew what they were doing.

He was starting to feel like some kind of stalker, creepily watching his daughter as she sat oblivious. He sighed as he realized his time was running out.

Apollo leaned down beside her wearily and muttered a hymn under his breath. He had graced her with her memories, something he'd surely regret.

"Forgive me for what I have done and what I am about to do." Apollo murmured.

Apollo vanished from sight, a guilty look set firmly on his face.

Revenge was the true bane of his existence.

* * *

 **Evie's P.O.V**

Evie had the distinct feeling of being watched. But every time she looked around she was by herself.

Dammit she was getting paranoid, just another thing to add to the list.

She watched grinning as Sterling shouted at people; taking his leadership status way too seriously.

"Sterling don't get your panties in a twist, it's just a broken leg!" She called out jokingly

"Shut up Leprechaun! You're not a child of Apollo, you know nothing!" Sterling retorted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Well i'm surprised you are! I wouldn't trust you to fix a scratch!" Evie spat back

She smiled happily as Sterling flipped her off and stomped away.

He was so easy to annoy.

Evie flopped down onto the pillows tiredly, wincing when it jostled her throbbing head.

God damn headaches these days.

The infirmary was in a rush; with injured campers from a chariot accident. According to Wyatt and about a hundred other campers, it was all Bella's fault. Apparently she had decided it would be fun to accidentally set fire to the Ares chariot.

Yup Bella was a special child.

But that wasn't the only reason, half the other campers were there because of the random strike of lightning, that hit the infirmary. Most of them had left when they'd realized it was just Jason.

Suddenly a loud shout echoed through the room. Evie looked up alarmed as Charlie came in sprinting. Evie darted off the bed and jogged towards Charlie's panting form; ignoring Sterling's exasperated shouts.

"What's all the shouting about?" She asked.

"Chiron said yes!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes to what?" Evie asked confused.

"Time travel dear Watson!" Charlie shouted, alarming everybody in the infirmary.

Evie guffawed loudly stopping when she noticed Charlie's adamant face.

"Seriously?" Evie asked.

"Yes! Now come on, we're going to save Di Angelo's soul!" Charlie said, dragging a confused Evie behind her; towards the ICU.

Was everybody at Camp Half-Blood usually this insane?

She fumbled too catch up with Charlie's pace, tripping over her own feet repeatedly.

Eventually they bursted through the doors to Nico's room.

She looked around sheepishly as the crowd in Nico's room turned to look at them.

Charlie broke through the crowd and stood in front of Will; continuing to pull Evie behind her.

"Chiron agreed," Charlie said happily.

"Okay…" Will said confused.

"My plan dumb ass!" Charlie grumbled.

"Oh. What exactly is your plan?" Will asked.

"Soul hunting," Charlie said cryptically.

Evie listened to the chatter in the room absentmindedly, choosing to focus more on Nico's still body.

She cocked her head to the side, as something about Nico grew more familiar.

How could she know someone whom she'd only seen in a dream?  
Evie stared intently at his face, as it it could crack the code; oblivious to the blatant stares directed at her. As it seemed the more she stared the more painful her head grew.

She stepped back alarmed as weird images started to filter through her brain.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, noticing Evie's distress.

"Yeah, I think so…" Evie mumbled dazedly.

Evie continued to step back as her brain started to overload; bumping into people as she went. All of a sudden her legs buckled and she knelt on the floor, realization dawning upon her.

"Evie dammit! What's going on?" Will asked crouching in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"My name isn't Evie," She mumbled.

"What is your name than?" Will asked patiently.

"Eva, my name is Eva." She said in a small voice.

"Uh huh…" Will said nodding animatedly, motioning for someone to fetch Sterling.

"I'm not crazy," Eva mumbled tiredly.

"I know you're not crazy," Will said in an even tone

"Than believe me when I tell you Will, my name is Eva Adherne and my brother, Kian is about to bring destruction upon us all."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sup guy's i'm surprised this story has actually been liked, ha!**

 **Ever wonder how I write?**  
 **Well picture this:**  
 **A short blonde haired girl, typing and singing badly to the Les Miserables soundtrack. Mainly to the song On my own, the one sung by Eponine (Any Les Mis fans..nope just me?)**

 **I have developed a new obsession... There is no hope for me!**

 **Anyway I just spent my Monday afternoon finishing this and now I need to go finish my Spanish practice.**

 **Buenos Noches people...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eva's P.O.V**

They were all staring at her, like she'd grown a second head. The room was so quiet she could've heard a pin drop.

"You're bullshitting us right?" Charlie asked nervously.

Eva blinked at Charlie blankly, giving her the classic; are you serious? look.

"Yes, I go around saying I have a psychotic brother for fun Charlie!" Eva grumbled sarcastically standing up on wobbly feet, ignoring Will's offered hand with a grunt.

"Rude," Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie shut up!" Will grumbled, "Eva what do you mean your brother is about to bring destruction down us?"  
"Exactly what I just said, dammit he's going to kick us too the curb with evilness!" Eva shouted, hobbling over to Charlie so she could lean on her.

"No! I mean why?" Will asked exasperated.

"Ohh, that's a long story…" Eva mumbled cryptically.

"We have time," Will said.

"Actually no we don't…" Charlie cautioned.

"Eva explain!" Will ordered, earning nods of agreement from those who were in the room; except of course Charlie.

"Okay then, you'll all want to sit down than," Eva said, motioning for them to sit on the floor, or on one of the beds.

"It's actually ironic how this all started, mum had just wanted to get some groceries…"

 _May 5th,_

 _Gisela, Arizona._

 _(8 months before finding Nico.)_

 _Eva ran through the school corridors; sighing in relief when she heard Kian's terrible guitar playing, from the music room._

" _Finally Kian! Did you not get any of my calls?" She asked, stomping into the room towards a sheepish Kian._

" _Sorry I was caught up and my phone wasn't turned on." Kian said, leaning the guitar on a desk._

" _Yeah well mum wants us to meet her at the supermarket," Eva said, picking up Kian's bag and handing it to him._

" _Thanks," Kian said taking the bag, "I thought mum didn't get off her shift till 5 o'clock?"_

" _Her boss let her off early," Eva explained, as they exited the music room._

 _The school corridors were surprisingly empty; but you could still hear the shouts of students from the field, playing their sports._

" _Ev?" Kian asked quietly when they hit the school parking lot._

" _Yeah?" Eva answered._

" _Has mum seemed off to you this past week?" Kian asked._

" _No. Not particularly. She's been quiet but that's about it." Eva answered as she waved to a few people she recognized._

" _Huh, she's probably just having trouble with Jacques." Kian said._

 _Eva pulled a face as Kian uttered that slimeballs name._

" _I don't know what she sees in Jacques," Eva spat, "He's such a manwhore, with his slicked back hair and that whiny french accent."  
_ " _Ev he's not that bad…" Kian chuckled._

" _I still don't trust him," Eva said, looking in front of them in confusion; it seemed a crowd had gathered on the pavement near the supermarket._

" _What's going on?" Kian asked looking at Eva._

" _I don't know, ask someone!" Eva said motioning to a young guy, wearing glasses and a grey shirt._

" _Hey!" Kian said, tapping the guy's shoulder._

" _Yeah?" The guy grunted._

" _What's going on here?" Kian asked in a sickly polite tone._

" _Someone was shot, police said it was a women with blonde hair, that's all they said." Glasses guys said._

" _Blonde hair?" Kian asked, worry edging into his tone._

" _Yeah blonde haired, she was wearing orange nursing scrubs I think," The guy said, shrugging his shoulders._

" _Oh god Kian." Eva whimpered, "I think he's talking about mum…"_

"You can imagine who got our mum killed," Eva chuckled darkly, breaking away from the story.

"Jacques right?" Charlie asked softly.

"The french bugger himself." Eva spat.

"I know this might seem rude; but what does this have to do with your brother bringing destruction down, on us?" Will asked impatiently his eyes sliding over to Nico's bed.

"Kian changed from that moment," Eva said, "he was more cold, more protective; easily riled up. I remember a day or so before I was stabbed-."

"You were stabbed!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes now shut up and let me explain!" Eva shouted. "As I was saying, Kian had reverted to himself slightly. It was like Nico could bring him back when I couldn't; but of course that changed when Nico couldn't save me…"

 _They were all sitting around a dying campfire, under the stars; according to Nico they were a few hours away from San Francisco, where Nico would explain things._

" _It's so quiet tonight," Kian noted absentmindedly._

" _Hmmm," Nico agreed, staring at the stars shining brightly in the sky._

" _As if nature decided to take a break…" Eva said leaning against a Willow Tree._

" _Something like that…" Nico muttered darkly._

" _If I had my guitar i'd strum a few chords," Kian said, blushing when Nico looked at him in surprise_

" _You play?" Nico asked, genuinely surprised._

" _Well ye-." Kian said._

" _He does not play Nico, he destroys." Eva joked, dodging the stick Kian threw at her._

" _I'm not that bad_ _deirfiúr*," Kian grumbled._

" _That's not what I recall saying, dear brother." Eva chuckled._

" _Shut up she was just amazed by my AC/DC guitar skills," Kian defended._

" _You keep on believing that…" Eva said, turning on her side so she could sleep with her head on her brother's legs._

" _Night guy's." She said, completing her taunting for the night._

 _But of course, none of them would sleep peacefully; that would be too easy._

 _Eva was woken up by her brother shaking her shoulder harshly._

" _We've got to go, the empousa found us," Kian shouted._

 _Eva let herself be dragged up and pulled behind Kian in a fast sprint. She gasped loudly, as she heard the familiar hissing from behind them._

" _Can't you shadow travel us out of here Nico?" Kian pleaded as he saw them gaining on us._

" _No i'm sorry! I'm drained from the last jump." Nico shouted, motioning for them to run faster._

 _They dodged branches and trees, their eyes lighting up when they saw the highway up ahead._

" _Just a little further," Kian encouraged._

 _But of course she lost her footing and Kian carried on running, eyes widening when she realised he wasn't holding Eva's hand. The seconds ticked by slowly; they watched helplessly as Eva struggled to get up and the Knife flew out of nowhere._

" _Eva duck!" Nico shouted._

 _He was seconds late as the Bronze knife reached it's target, glinting in the moonlight tauntingly. The knife hit her chest and she fell back to the ground, blood beginning to seep from the wound._

 _Only one thought had registered, in all their minds._

 _Who had thrown the knife?_

"As you can see I should probably be dead," Eva said wearily.

"I am so confused right now." Charlie and Will said in unison, looking at each other menacingly.

"To cut it short, Apollo was feeling nice and saved me, booting out my memories in the process." Eva said darkly.

"Lovely…" Sterling mumbled, shocking a few people by his surprise appearance.

"I still don't see what this has to do with Nico and the end of the world," Austin spoke up.

"You guy's are stupid." Eva sighed out, "Kian was on the verge of tipping off the deep end, my 'death' pushed him even further."

"But not completely off?" Will observed.

"No." Eva said nodding at Will thankfully.

"What broke him then?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Nico's rejection." Eva said cryptically.

"Rejection?" Austin urged.

"Kian is...well he's not into girls." Eva said, tiptoeing around the point.

"Kian is gay!" Shouted nearly everyone in the room.

"Shout it louder why don't you? I don't think Poseidon heard you from Atlantis!" Eva hissed, glaring at them.

The group comprised of Jason, Wyatt, Sterling, Will, Charlie and Austin all looked sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," They all mumbled.

"Still… What does this have to do with the prophecy?" Austin grumbled.

"I am about to stab you Austin." Charlie shouted.

"Well I love you to!" Austin shouted in the same tone.

Eva smirked at their romantic frustration, she shipped it so much.

What could she call it?  
Chartie? Austie? Chaus-.

Stop brain! Stupid ADHD.

"Kian is the only one who has the skill and is dumb enough to send himself to another time with a guy who he wants dead." Eva said bluntly.

"Skill? Is your brother a son of Hecate? Do you even know your parents?" Jason asked, regaining his questioning nature.

"You could say my brother and I are related to two gods…" She said ominously.

"Two! How does that even work?" Charlie asked.

"Kian and I are both children of Apollo." Eva said, earning huge grins from the Manchester twin's.

"Yay!" They shouted.

"Don't be idiots. Here's where it gets confusing, my mum is a granddaughter of Hecate." Eva said, waiting for the wide eyes.

"Holy schist!" Wyatt shouted.

"How does that even work?" Jason shouted.

"Isn't that incest?" Sterling asked.

Eva looked at Will and Charlie who looked relatively calm about it.

"Aren't you surprised?" Eva asked.

"Eva I threw a jandal at a cyclops; nothing much surprises me anymore." Charlie said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm just curious about how you know all this," Will said.

"Meh, you can probably ju-." Eva said, grumbling when an all too familiar voice interrupted her.

"I think I can help with that question children.

"Evening dad."

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V (1956)**

Nico had officially, conquered every realm of pain possible. From burning in flames to starving to death; he'd seen it all. But never had he ever, wanted to feel like a girl getting her Godsforsaken period. He had cramps where guy's shouldn't get cramps; at first it hadn't been that bad but then it had moved till his whole body was consumed by gut wrenching cramps.

But almost as quickly as they had came they had left, leaving him sweating and shivering. All the while Kian had been making loud explosions in the Kitchen; Nico guessed. Nico had know idea why he'd gotten the weird ass cramps, but he could certainly tell something was not right. He felt untethered, like he didn't belong. It was like a weak invisible string was tugging him towards somewhere else; yet he couldn't follow it. Nico was too confused to deal with his plate load of random schist served to him. So he stood up and shuffled out the door, towards where he assumed Kian was hopefully making food.

Nico shuffled through the hall, grumbling when he placed his feet on the cold wood of the dining room. He shuffled till he met with a disastrous sight. Kian was making pasta apparently, there were ten burnt bowls in the sink, and a pot boiling over on the stove.

"Having fun?" Nico asked sarcastically, wincing at how bad his voice sounded.

"I honestly don't even know how to use this stove and i've been here for five months!" Kian shouted exasperated.

"You've been here for months?" Nico asked his brain going haywire.

"Yeah, I couldn't really deal after Eva...after we buried her; so I made a deal with a Heacte child and well here I am." Kian said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Ki-." Nico tried.

"Please don't say it; I'm trying to move on from her." Kian said sadly, resuming his pasta making.

"You didn't let me finish," Nico grumbled, "I was going to say I'm sorry about turning up on your doorstep out of nowhere; especially after what I said before I left."

"S'okay, I'm over it now." Kian said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I know bu-." Nico tried.

"I understand Nico, you had a crush on somebody else. Its cool." Kian said, giving Nico a blinding grin.

"Then why do I feel like i've broken your heart?" Nico mumbled sadly.

"Because Nico your fatal flaw is holding grudges; now you're holding a grudge against yourself." Kian said, sieving the pasta in the sink and dishing it in white bowls.

Nico nodded his head and watched intently as Kian doused the pasta in what appeared to be tomato sauce.

"Voila!" Kian exclaimed grinning, handing him a bowl and guiding him towards the table.

Nico looked down at his food suspiciously, the tool had probably burnt half of it.

"Eat!" Kian demanded, "its not that bad."

Nico stared critically at Kian, cautiously raising a bite towards his mouth. He sighed in relief when nothing too burnt stuck out to him.

"See," Kian said happily.

Nico allowed a small smile to grace his face and continued to eat. He gorged his food happily; not realizing how hungry he was.

"Done?" Kian asked, motioning towards the empty bowl in Nico's hand. Nico nodded and moved to put it in the sink, grunting when Kian stole it from his hands and placed it in there himself.

"You go back to bed and sleep; you look terrible!" Kian said, pointing back towards the hall.

"Gee thanks!" Nico muttered, "but i'm not tired."

"Nico…" Kian warned.

"But!" Nico mumbled.

"I have Apollo powers and I know how to use them!" Kian said.

Nico gulped and dragged his feet back to where he had been sleeping; one thought stuck in his mind.

It was strange how much Kian was like Will.

Nico wondered if Will would ever care about him like Kian?

* * *

 **Jacques' P.O.V**

Jacques grinned as he turned away from the mirror; facing his master.

"It seems the Apollo child has gained Di Angelo's trust," Master observed.

"Yes it does." Jacques said, slicing his hand through the mirror image of Kian's apartment.

"Good, keep it that way Jacques; this plan cannot fail." Master said brusquely.

"Yes master," Jacques hissed, bowing his head as his Master exited the room with a flourish.

Soon he'd be a king, soon chaos would rise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eva's P.O.V**

She eyed Apollo wearily as he stood behind Will, a cold look settled on his face.

The temperature in the room seemingly dropped, an ironic set of events, considering the God of the Sun had just appeared. Eva glanced around at the steely faces around her. The tension in the room was thick enough to slash a knife through.

"You can help?" Charlie asked breaking the loud silence.

"Yes, I was the one who gave Eva back her memories; which will surely come back to haunt me." Apollo said, glancing around the brightly lit room in concealed pride for his children.

"Oh, well than thanks," Eva said awkwardly, ignoring Apollo's molten gaze.  
"It was necessary," Apollo said carelessly.

There was a long, silent pause as Apollo tapped his foot rhythmically against the floor. The demigods looked at him expectantly, watching him as if he held the lines of fate within his hands. Apollo sighed loudly before turning to Will and glancing at him stonily.

"You all know what must be done then?" Apollo asked, turning around to gaze at them all.

"Yes…" Charlie confirmed, nodding her head.

"Good, I will stay with you at camp until this prophecy is fulfilled; you'll need me whether you like it or not." Apollo said, directing his last sentence towards Eva.

Everyone nodded quietly watching intently as Apollo continued towards the door, pausing his stride as he came near Eva.

"I am sorry for this Eva. It's my fault Kian is this way," Apollo said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Da-Apollo," Eva stuttered.

"Yes it is, I could've done more but I chose not too, I'm a coward." Apollo admitted, shaking off the gazes of the surprised demigods and continued to walk out the door.

Eva continued to stare unabashedly at Apollo's retreating back; her face a mask of pure confusion and astonishment.

"Did I just hear a God admit a mistake?" Sterling asked, breaking the silence.

"I think Apollo just grew a conscience." Wyatt answered, staring at his twin in astonishment.

Eva shook her head dazedly; before turning to the others, her face void of emotion.

"Well we better get planning, we do have a demigod to save." Eva said, her train of sight directed at Nico's unconscious form.

"Right! How could we forget?" Charlie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Charlie motioned for the group to listen up and stared at each them with a look screaming 'horse poop was about to hit the fan.'

"I'm not going to lie, this will be tricky." Charlie said seriously, fidgeting with her hands awkwardly, "heck if this works I will honestly be amazed."  
Eva gulped, looking at Will his void look not betraying anything.

Way to make the situation better Charlie.

"Okay we all need to be here tomorrow morning at 7:00, that way we can get this done as quick as possible." Will said, "Will you be ready to do the spell tomorrow Charlie?"

Charlie nodded at Will and scurried off, in direction of the Hecate cabin.

"Are the rest of you fine to stay behind?" Will asked staring at the twins and Austin wearily.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Eva gulped staring at Will.

"Do you really want me with you?" Eva asked glancing around as the others rushed out of the room, shouting about schedules and equipment.

"Well why wouldn't I want you there? You're the only one who understands Kian." Will said raising an eyebrow at her like Spock.

"Oh, cool," Eva said meekly.

It was her first quest (Was it a quest?) of course she was going to be apprehensive about it.

Will raised an eyebrow at her skeptically before telling her to go with Sterling; that he would tell Chiron himself that she had been claimed. Eva groaned halfheartedly at the thought of being stuck under Sterling's overall weirdness for the rest of the afternoon. Will chuckled at her before casting a sad look in Nico's direction and shuffling out the door; his hands in his pockets.

'What was that about?' Eva thought to herself distractedly.

Will couldn't be gay could he? He probably was, considering he was on Bella's top ten hot guys of camp halfblood list. Most guys on that list were either gay, taken or too old for her.

Eva mused to herself before reluctantly following Sterling out of the room.

"Aww now I have a new sister too annoy," Sterling said happily, guiding her towards the empty main room of the infirmary.

"Oh hell no!" Eva said exasperated.

"Oh come on sis' it'll be fun." Sterling said.

"No it will not be. Anyway do I really still need to be here? I have things to do, quests to plan." Eva complain accentuating the 'quest' part.

"Yes you do! Will said too make sure you ate something and got some rest." Sterling said firmly, allowing no room for argument.

"Seriously freaking planned meals and naptime? I'm not five Sterling!" Eva seethed, glaring at Sterling as he all but pushed her in the direction of an empty bed.

"Yeah well you're sure acting like it," Sterling grumbled.

"Gods you're annoying," Eva mumbled sitting on the bed with a humph.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now sit here and stay while I get you a sandwhich or something." Sterling ordered turning on his feet briskly.

"Roof! Roof!" Eva called after him sarcastically.

She sighed aloud and reclined against the bed, sinking into the pillows. She attempted to toe her shoes off, stopping when she realised that she hadn't been wearing shoes in the first place. Eva laid on the bed waiting for Sterling to come back; she looked around seeing only three or four people conked out on the beds around her. Eva was slowly drifting off amongst her thoughts when someone cleared their throat loudly in front of her.

"Woah! What? Where? Who?" Eva exclaimed bolting straight up.

"Just me with a sandwich!" Sterling said calmly.

"Ohh, sorry." Eva said, eyeing the sandwich in his hand like a ravenous bear.

"Here's your sandwich, tuna and lettuce good? It's all I could find." Sterling said passing her the plate.

"Honestly I could not care less what was on this sandwich." Eva said wolfing it down.

Sterling watched on amused, waiting for her to finish. Eva awkwardly consumed her sandwich, ignoring Sterling's piercing gaze. Did he not know it was just plain rude to stare at people while they ate? Apparently not. She finished the sandwich quickly; shoving the empty plate back into Sterling's hands.

"I've never seen a girl so aggressive with her food." Sterling said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was hungry," Eva said defensively.

"I gathered. Anyway i'll leave you too sleep or whatever Wyatt or somebody else will check in later. Also I think Bella or Piper wanted to talk to you, I can't remember." Sterling said leaving Eva to stare boredly at the ceiling.

One day she would lock Sterling in the infirmary by himself, then he'd know her pain and Nico's. She continued to conspire secretly to herself before eventually falling asleep, most likely with her mouth wide open.

* * *

 _Dreamworld._

 _Eva was walking along a grassy, green field. Butterflies were flying around her, while birds chirped around her. She was standing in an idyllic, picture landscape. But as soon as she had appeared the scene had shifted. Now she was standing in an old fashioned room, facing a familiar looking boy dressed in black._

 _She stared at him strangely, something about him seemed oddly familiar. And then it clicked, she was staring at the ghostly form of Nico Di Angelo._

 _Nico seemed taken aback by her sudden appearance and by the disbelieving look in his eyes he knew who she was._

" _Eva?" He asked timidly._

" _The one and only," She said staring at him oddly._

" _How? When? What?" Nico stuttered, fumbling his sentences._

" _Ask Apollo because I really don't want to explain. Anyway where are we?" Eva asked._

" _I don't know. I assume we've dream walked into somebody else's dream. I didn't know Apollo children could dream travel though…" Nico said, staring around at his surroundings with a furrowed expression._

" _Oh don"t worry son of Hades, they can't." A cold, dark voice called out from the shadows._

 _Nico stepped into a defensive position in front of Eva, glancing around the room for threats._

" _You're protectiveness amuses me Ghost king, truly it does." The voice chuckled._

" _Who are you?" Nico hissed, glancing around the room furiously._

" _I am no one to you, yet I am someone to her." The voice said coldly._

" _That doesn't even make sense!" Eva called out, still looking around for the mysterious stranger._

" _Would a mirror help you remember? Child of Apollo." The voice asked in a sickly tone._

" _A mirror? What has that got to do wi-."  
_ " _Do you remember how your reflection in the mirror used to kill you Evangeline?" The voice interrupted, using her full name, "how one glance would send you spiralling into the abyss? How Kian would always save the day?"_

" _So I hate mirrors? That doesn't tell me who you are?" Eva spat moving to stand beside Nico, not behind him._

" _I recall being the one who taught you to hate your reflection. How all your imperfections made you weak. How nobody would find time to care for you." The voice spat callously._

 _Eva swallowed harshly, the voice spiking recognition within her mind._

" _Only a coward hides in the shadows… Jacques."_

 **A/N: Ello' guys**

 **Yup this took me awhile.**

 **I haven't really had much time to update considering it's the end of the year in all. But at least the summer holidays are nearly here and I can finally update more regularly during the week. But I can't just blame school for my issues, me being the klutz I tripped in front of the hospital, scraped my knees and continued to walk home, Because why the hell not?**  
 **Now I have one damn sore and infected knee... Fun**

 **So obviously I've been distracted.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to have joy killing of Jacques, preferably a slow death with a knitting needle.**

 **My life is literally me tripping up the stairs and falling over nothing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico's P.O.V**

 _Nico had expected nightmares and the burning pits of hell when he dreamed; not to be standing in a room facing a shadow snake man and a girl he definitely knew should be dead._

 _But what could he say? He was a demigod; stranger things had happened. Nico felt like a third wheel as the snake man and Eva clearly knew each other. His eyebrows almost shot through the roof as Eva addressed the man as Jacques._

 _He was sure he'd heard that name before. But where?_  
 _Was it one of his Father's meeting's? Of course it was one of his father's meetings. Jacques was a slimy little parasite. Jacques had made his dramatic exit of the underworld when Thanatos had been captured and to add flare he had obviously decided to move to 1956._

 _"Seriously?" Nico spat, ignoring Eva's affronted look "you're the being Hades was so worked up about?"_

 _"Is that an insult Ghost king?" Jacques spat, "I'll have you know, i'm in control here, not you."_  
 _"Ha! You in control? That's rich!" Eva snarled, her gaze narrowing towards the shadows._

 _Jacques cackled evilly and Nico's eyes widened as Eva's throat was constricted by a seemingly invisible force._

 _"Does this bring back memories fille?" Jacques chuckled darkly._

 _The shadows in the room shifted slightly and Eva dropped to her knees beside Nico, her hands holding her throat._

 _"Are you going to be so ready to cross me now enfant?" Jacques asked._

 _Nico snarled, as Eva nodded her head weakly; the fight had left her body leaving her meek and timid. Nico watched as the shadows in the room grew darker and Jacques vanished from sight; having left his cryptic message. Nico watched in horror as Eva's shivering body was swallowed by the shadows. He spun around wide eyed as the shadows moved towards him. Instead of them consuming him they sunk into his skin. Shivers racked his body as he felt pure evil sinking through his veins._

 _I await you in downtown Manhattan garçon, don't disappoint me._

Nico woke up gasping for air, his eyes surveyed the room panicked. He stared at the wall blankly, before finally recalling where he was. Nico leaned his head against the wall, tiredly. He heaved a heavy sigh.

When had life grown so complicated? The fact that he was a demigod was alright, but now he was in another century; stuck with no reason as to why.

Nico grumbled as he got out of bed, refusing to feel sorry for himself. He grabbed the duvet from the bed and promptly wrapped himself in it. He trudged down the hallway, shivering as the cold air hit him underneath the duvet. Nico looked around concerned at the suddenly empty house. Where was Kian? Nico yawned as he made his way to kitchen, spotting a flawlessly folded not on the bench.

 _Nico,_

 _I didn't have the heart to wake you, so sorry._

 _Don't worry, I haven't abandoned you, I am merely at work._

 _Don't wait up for me, there's food in the fridge (The creepy looking thing)_

 _Kian._

 _P.S Don't go outside...Well not until I get back._

Nico placed the note back on the bench and shuffled over to the ever looming fridge in the corner. He opened it with a grunt and eyed the contents suspiciously. He ignored the food Kian had left and grabbed the carton of juice, adamant that he was not hungry. Nico quickly poured himself a glass and downed it just as fast. He placed the cup in the sink and returned the juice to the fridge. Nico burrowed further into the duvet as he moved to sit on the small couch, facing an empty wall. He sighed grumpily at the empty room, sure there were books in the corner and a guitar, but both activities bored him easily.

He was stuck in 1956, surely there had to be something to do?

 **Kian's P.O.V**

Kian quickly scribbled down a note and rushed out of the apartment, into the cold afternoon air. Jacques sure knew how to make an entrance, even through an Iris message.

"Bloody french geezer," Kian snarled ignoring the offended look some old women gave him.

He rushed past the many shopkeepers along the street, shrugging his shoulder into his coat.

He ran across the street and sprinted down towards the small law firm standing at the end of the street. Ironic cover story.

Kian walked through the door and straight past the receptionist, there was no point trying chat with an oblivious mortal.

He knocked on the Jacques' door, scuffing his feet against the carpet impatiently.

He burst through the door, as soon as he heard Jacques' nasally sigh.

"It's done," Kian snarled.

"Hello to you too," Jacques chuckled, smoothing a hand over his already greased back hair.

"I'm finished now, I did what I promised. Now it's time for you to fulfill your side of the bargain." Kian said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Well you see Master has another ta-"

"Jacques for once in your life be silencieux." Another voice snarled from behind Kian.

Jacques promptly shut his mouth and Kian turned around to face the man behind him.

"Monsieur Villier," Kian greeted, nodding his head politely.

Monsieur Villier stepped out of the shadows smiling tightly at the boy in front of him.

Villier was a tall man, scarred by the War that continued to haunt him to this day. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, black pants and well polished leather shoes.

"It appears we have business to complete," Monsieur Villier stated.

"Oui, nous faisions."

 **Wyatt's P.O.V (WHAT?! XD)**

Wyatt had finally done it, he'd turned into the creepiest person at camp. Watching people sleep had to be one of his lowest forms of entertainment. He groaned loudly and shifted in his chair for the fifth time in a row.

Sterling had stuck him with 'Leprechaun watching duty' as his twit of a brother had named it.

Eva was asleep, surely it wasn't necessary for him to watch her. But no! As soon as he had pointed that out, Sterling had all but turned red and listed 101 things that definitely wouldn't happen.

Wyatt was practically falling asleep himself as he watched Eva creepily. Three hours of sleep did nothing to help a person. His eyes were drifting shut when intense muttering broke his stupor. He snapped his eyes open, spinning around to look for the culprit; he groaned when he realised it was Eva. Demigod nightmares...the bane of everyone's existence.

He moved to wake her up when the incoherent mumbling she made, grew louder and swapped into a different language.

"What the Hades?" Wyatt mumbled trying to grasp what she was saying, he growled when he realised she was speaking in French.

It was always French wasn't it? Never Spanish! A language he actually understood. He tried to shake her shoulders, his eyes widening when his hands sunk straight through her.

"Oh god's!" Wyatt cursed, futilely trying to grasp onto her human form; his hands sinking through her vanishing form every time. Someone was cursing her, he knew for a fact children of Apollo didn't just disappear.

"Will!, Austin, somebody we have a problem!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **French words meanings-**

 **-** Oui, nous faisions- Yes, we do

-Silencieux- Quiet.

-garçon- Boy

-enfant-Child

-Fille-Girl.

(This is google translate...I took Spanish not French)

 **IT LIVES!**

 **'Ello guys, my school year has finally finished thank god!**

 **So now i'm on holiday (YAY)**

 **It's short I know, but this is the best my brain has decided to do.**

 **I have fallen so far into the Les Miserables fandom, I swear there is no hope for me. (Thats probably why my brain refuses to write solangelo my OTP!)**

 **Don't be surprised if random Les Mis stories pop up on my profile.**

 **Anyway have a good night, afternoon, day, morning (Whatever time it is their, Its afternoon here 2:52 to be exact.)**

 **Update: Thanks to the person who helped me change my terrible French skills it should probably be illegal for me to learn French, that children is why I took Spanish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Will's P.O.V**

For Will, everyday turned into an accomplishment within itself. An accomplishment that he hadn't sat in a corner and broke down. An accomplishment that he carried on unblinkingly.

Today was no different for him.

It was purely an accomplishment that he hadn't kicked half of his cabin mates off the nearest cliff.

He had surpassed the realms of frustration and entered pure anarchy.

He could deal with Nico being stuck in time; he could fix that, because he had, had a plan.

But now Eva was in the same state, with the same symptoms. Now whoever was doing this was a step closer to sending the world into eternal damnation.

When Will encountered that bloody Frenchman, not even Zeus could save him.

Long were the days of not having to save the world, the days where the lava wall was your only true enemy.

Will jumped up from his seat as Charlie's booming voice assaulted his ear drums.

"Will you better have a good plan, so help me Zeus!"

Will heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face Charlie, with a look that just screamed 'iamthisclosetostabbingsomeone.'

"The plan doesn't change," Will said stonily, "we'll just have to continue without Eva and pray to the Gods that she is with Nico."

Charlie's gaze narrowed, her glare enough to send a hellhound running.

"You're riding everyone's fate on hope?" Charlie all but screamed.

"Well there's not much else to ride it on!" Will defended.

"Di immortales you're so bloody frustrating!" Charlie muttered under her breath, ignoring Will's eye roll.

Charlie sighed loudly, looking sadly at her friends unconscious body.

"Okay say we use your plan. What if this 'Jacques' guy has Eva?" Charlie asked.

"We deal with it." Will said bluntly.

"So we're essentially travelling back in time, with no plan and a less than 10% chance of surviving." Charlie said.

"Essentially." Will deadpanned.

"Lovely…" Charlie mumbled quietly, turning around on her feet and briskly walking out of the room.

Will sighed loudly, before falling back in the chair he had been sitting in previously.

The proverbial shit, was about to hit the proverbial fan.

 **Kian's P.O.V**

Kian stared at the man who called himself Monsieur Villier with a blank look, before bursting out into a throaty chuckle.

"That's funny Monsieur, but you must be joking." Kian said, doubting his words slightly as he absorbed Monsieur Villier's unwavering face.

"You have to know by now Kian, that I do not joke. Your sister is alive," Monsieur Villier said clasping his thin, pale hands on the desk in front of him.

Jacques stood stiffly beside Kian, only confirming the fact that Villier, wasn't bullshitting him.

"You can't be serious, I watched her die; nobody can survive a knife through the chest like that." Kian said his accent growing more pronounced, as he grew more frustrated.

"I know it seems unbelievable, but I speak the truth boy; I can show you her." Monsieur Villier said standing up fluidly.

"What can you show me? A corpse? A blood knife?" Kian snarled.

"Not at all boy," Jacques said butting in, "he can show you life."

 **Eva's P.O.V**

Eva had known as soon as she woke up, that she was not sleeping on a bed in the infirmary; that immediately sent her into defensive mode.

She cracked her eyes open and glanced around quickly, taking in her surroundings.

Eva was lying on the floor of a rather, cold and grey cell. There was a dull, light flickering in from a length away and through the cell bars. As far as she could tell there was no escape route, unless she could suddenly mould into the width of a ruler.

Eva let out a loud growl of frustration and sat up so she could lean against the stone walls.

She was wearing the clothes she had been wearing previously. A plain grey v-neck shirt and a pair of blue, denim Bermuda shorts. Eva bring her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands; the current situation had escalated quickly. She wasn't stupid, she had a fair idea as to where she was and who had captured her.

Eva's head whipped up as she heard loud footsteps echoing towards her. She narrowed her gaze as a pair of unmistakable black dress shoes stood in front of her cell. It seems her kidnapper had a fancy, dress sense.

"Ah mon chéri, you are even more lovely in person. How long has it been Evangeline? Since we last, truly saw each other."

"Not long enough, Jacques." Eva snarled sending a look of pure discontempt at the man stood in front of her.

Jacques stood at a meagre 5"7 dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and a black suit.

"Non, chéri I wouldn't be so disrespectful; after all who's calling the cards here." Jacques tutted, dangling a single key in front of her.

Eva's face turned into an icy scowl, enough to send shivers down anyone's spine; enough to make Jacques chuckle darkly.

"Play nice Evangeline and you may live to see Nico and your brother." Jacques said with a dark, humourless chuckle.

"What have you done to them!" Eva snarled attaching herself to the bars, with an inhuman speed.

"Calm yourself, I have done nothing." Jacques said with a narrowed gaze.

Eva rose a doubtful eyebrow and gripped the bars tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"So untrusting mon chéri. I can show you, your dearest brother; first you must do something for me." Jacques mused his mouth stretching into an eerie grin.

"What could I possibly do for the likes of you?" Eva spat.

"Why Evangeline, you can help me define the world."

 _I stare at the sky and I find myself consumed by an abundance of hope._ _I see a world where each and every person is as important as the next._ _I can see people accomplishing dreams and picking up those who need a helping hand._

 _But then I listen to the news. Reporters talk of small town murders and war breaking out across small countries. I read newspapers where articles speak of starving children and countries denying asylum to those who rightfully seek it._

 _And that, my friend is where my hope is lost._

 _Not even the bluest, or clearest of skies could help me regain that hope. For it vanished as fast as it appeared._

 _Anonymous._

 _ **A/N: so guys I'm not dead...my brain just kind of refused to write proper sentences for the past few weeks. I'm sorry for not updating sooner...this kind of just happened while watching Crash Course and getting ready for my looming history classes. I hope you all had an excellent Christmas and New Year like I did.**_

 ** _Can you believe it's 2016 already? I swear it was just last year I was starting Primary_ _school...to think that was 11 years ago._**

 _ **Anyway hope you guys are having fun with whatever your doing, I'm currently on holiday...dying from the hot weather and lack of inspiration.**_

 _ **Life log and prosper...I will attempt to update again soon..**_

 _ **P.S You should totally listen to the song roads untraveled by Linkin Park...it is the best thing...I can't even**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Eva's P.O.V:**

"Work with me Eva. Help me redefine the world, help me bring a new order, one that'll surpass even your precious Gods." Jacques asked.

"No." Eva said firmly, staring at Jacques with clear distaste.

She was leaning against the stone wall of her cell. Her knees were pressed up to her chest and she was tipping her head up to look at the rather dull ceiling. Jacques was standing outside. His back was ram rod straight; the look on his face just flashed eternal constipation. With his pursed lips, narrowed eyes and stiff, pencil thin eyebrows.

"I deeply encourage you to reconsider my offer, Eva." Jacques forewarned crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"Well you know what I'm encouraging you to do? I'm encouraging you to shove your offer right where the sun don't shine." Eva replied ignoring the way Jacques scowled.

"Sass will get you know where girl!" Jacques spat his face contorted in barely concealed rage.

"Aw to bad, at least it got a rise out of you." Eva retorted grinning lazily.

"Will you be this brave when you see your brother I wonder?" Jacques asked a dark look passing over his face.

"Brother?" Eva questioned, worry flashing quickly over her face.

"One way or another you will help me Eva. As it seems asking nicely didn't work, so I'll just have to take more drastic measures, won't I?" Jacques replied a crooked grin appearing on his face.

"I swear to Apollo if you hurt him, not even Zeus will be able to help you!" Eva shouted standing up abruptly; staring Jacques down with a brutal stare.

"I won't, if you help me mon chéri." Jacques drawled dusting imaginary dirt off of his suit.

Eva swallowed thickly, weighing her options down in her head. If she didn't help him she risked serving her brother bleeding and broken on a silver platter. If she did join them she could be condemning the world to anarchy. But if she didn't join them she'd be out of the loop, by joining them she'd be on the inside at least until Will and Charlie could get there to save her neck.

Eva sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, before looking Jacques directly in the eyes.

"Alright I'll help you," Eva said.

"Good, I'll set about getting yo-"

"On one condition," Eva interrupted, "you show me Kian."

Jacques scowled at the interruption, but nonetheless nodded his head passively.

"Alright, you can see your brother."

Eva smiled tightly and stood up as Jacques pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked her cell. She followed Jacques dutifully as he lead her out of her "containment area" and into a narrow hall. The walls of the hall were painted a cream colour with a deep, blue carpet squishing underneath her feet. The walls were blank, giving the hall a depressing outlook.

Eva was getting the feeling that whoever owned this house was not a particularly interesting person. They reached the end of the hall and Jacques directed her into an open room on the left. She followed him into the room and raised her eyebrows at what she found.

"Are you serious?" Eva questioned scowling at the piece of clothing that sat innocently in front of her.

"You don't expect me to walk you down the street in those clothes do you? We'll be circus freaks!" Jacques said meeting her fiery gaze with one just as hard.

Eva contemplated his response before reluctantly picking up the blue dress and cardigan.

She was going to look like a disgustingly, preppy cheerleader. Eva all but kicked Jacques out of the room and slammed the door after him. Slowly taking off her shorts and shirt, replacing them with the blue dress and cardigan. She opened the door and scowled as Jacques handed her a pair of white strapped shoes and a pair of white socks. Eva hastily pulled them on and completely disregarded Jacques' appraising gaze.

"Alright you look passable." Jacques said pulling her towards a door opposite the room she was just in.

She took in a breath as she was introduced to the outside world. He led her along the short, grass and towards the gleaming pavement. It was bright outside and she was surrounded by bustling people and a cloudy sky. Upon further notice she found that the house she was staying was just a tiny apartment with little to know windows.

Jacques scowled impatiently and practically dragged her passed briskly, walking people and across a busy road. She jogged to catch up with him, staring around in wonder.

He continued to pull her down the street pausing to talk to the odd man or women as they went. After a ten or so minute walk Eva found herself standing in front of a small law firm, simply titled "Villier and Co."

Eva was led through the door and into a small waiting room. Jacques didn't stop to greet the receptionist, simply brushing past the poor women. He led her to a closed door where she could hear loud arguing.

"Wait here, I'll grab you when the Monsieur is ready." Jacques spat opening the door and scuttling in.

Eva puffed out a sigh and leant against the wall. She ran an uneasy hand through her hair and tried to ignore the loud argument. Something about equipment loss and not meeting a quota. How screwed was she going to be if Will didn't come find her soon?

 **Nico's P.O.V:**

Nico picked up Kian's copy of "Macbeth" and lazily flicked through the pages. It'd been an hour and Nico thought it safe to assume Kian was probably dead. He'd decided against going outside to find him, considering that wouldn't go down well. He stared at the clock for the umpteenth time and was about to resume his book skimming, when a loud thump caught his attention. Nico looked up wide eyed and stood up as he heard voices coming from the door.

"Damnit Will! Get your heavy pale butt off of me!" A girl's voice shouted, sounding similar to that of Charlie's.

"Well I'm sorry that Percy and Wyatt here have no stomach for time travel!" Will shouted back.

Nico's heart did a little skip as he recognised Will's voice. Wasn't his voice just perfect? Like sweet honey running through your brain soothingly .

"Di immortales! Will just push them off of you!" Charlie screeched, sounding a little crushed.

Will let out a broken sigh, before straining to push Wyatt and Percy's unconscious forms off of him. Nico took a moment before quietly walking towards the door and slamming it open.

Nico smiled inwardly as Charlie and Will squeaked loudly, turning to face him with varying faces of shock. Nico didn't even blink at the situation in front of him, he hadn't really expected anything less, it being Charlie, Wyatt, Will and now Percy.

Will was leaning against the stairs panting harshly and staring at Nico like a lost treasure. Charlie was glaring at Will, while smiling brightly at Nico. Percy was snoring, face down on the concrete steps. While Wyatt had rolled onto the grass, dead to the world.

"Your alive!" Will shouted grinning happily as he stood up crookedly.

"No shit Sherlock." Charlie muttered sarcastically, standing up and kicking Percy roughly in the side.

Percy bolted up wide eyed, and groaned as he eyed Charlie evilly.

"You're worse then Annabeth," Percy scowled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Charlie replied smiling sweetly.

It took Percy a moment but after a few second he seemed to realise Nico's appearance.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed rushing up onto his feet and pushing past Will to bring Nico into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too!" Nico choked.

Had Percy forgotten his soulful confession from earlier? It appeared so.

"Well are you going to let us in?" Charlie asked impatiently, motioning to the house offhandedly.

"Oh yeah," Nico said opening the door wider to let them in.

Percy walked in first seemingly excited, Charlie followed him and Will walked in after giving Nico a blinding smile. He was about to shut the door when he noticed Wyatt lying on the grass.

"Wyatt get off your ass and get inside!" Nico shouted not even waiting for him to wake up, he simply left the door open and walked inside.


	16. Author being a mean person

**I am sorry readers but this isn't and update ️**

 **But well I've decided I need to edit I will save you significantly and have roped a school friend into it. So I'm going to wait till I fix plot holes to write a new chapter. In saying that it could take awhile because presently my school year has started and year ten is not a joy ride. Particularly if you're in extension and have football practices to make.**

 **Again I'm sorry for not updating, but it will happen soon, just not now. I really need to fix a few points in this story.**

 **But in saying all that it doesn't mean I won't be struck with inspiration during fifth period English or something and go hey like I should totally update. So I'll be back, idk I might write some more today and decide to update, basically I'm saying my updating schedule will be screwed up and messy this year and you may or may not see me in the next three months. Hah**

 **Anyway happy Easter fellow citizens, eat heaps of chocolate (sniff sniff I can't.) and spend time with your family.**


End file.
